Mischief Magic
by Journee
Summary: A de-aged ten year old Harry along with a new family has fled to the USA. With no bad memories to hold him back he learns a new life with new friends. Chapter One is up.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just like to play in their world.**

**Warnings: As of now, This story is totally AU. It doesn't follow the story line at all. It is different, but I like them this way. **

**Dear Readers,**

**I promise this is the only chapter I plan on using letters. Well, I mean as the whole chapter. Harry will be ten years old. I wanted to do one where he was de-aged because that was one reason I fell in love with fan-fiction. **

**Later on in the story, I will let you guys decide on how this story will go. On who's point of view you'd like.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: The Letters**

**Hermione, **

**Hello, it is me Harry. I guess you knew that. This is the fourth time I have tried to write this letter to you. It is just I have loads to tell you. I just don't know how.**

**I don't want you to get mad at me. Draco says you won't be. He is really smart you know. But I'm not to sure. I think you will be mad. So, I need you to write me back so I'll know. I need you to keep it a secret too. Please.**

**Harry**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry,**

**What happened? Why do you think I would be mad at you? And why are you talking about Draco? Has he done something? Harry you know you can tell me anything. You know I'll promise to keep it a secret if you wish. I won't even tell Ron.**

**Hermione**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione,**

**I sure don't won't you a telling Ron. I can't go telling you until you promise not to get mad. You haven't promised yet.**

**Harry**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Harry,**

**I promise not to tell Ron. What are you having a hard time telling me? It can't be that bad.**

**Hermione**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione,**

**I don't think it is bad. It was an accident. Honest it was.**

**Harry**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry,**

**What kind of an accident? Was you hurt? Are you okay? I promise not to get mad at you. **

**Harry**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione,**

**Swear? Really you'll not get mad? Cause it was really an accident.**

**Harry**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry,**

**Would you please tell me already? I promise not to tell anyone what you say.**

**Hermione**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione,**

**You sound a little mad to me. So, I think I will let Draco answer you. Watch for his owl. She is really pretty. I don't know her name. It is really to hard to say.**

**Harry**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Granger,**

**I am writing this on the behalf of Harry James. I unlike Harry will need more than a promise. I will need your oath. You can not tell a soul. Living, or dead I might add. **

**Once I have your oath I will tell you what you need to know. I might be willing to tell you some of things you would like to know.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malfoy,**

**You have my oath. Now tell me what is going on with Harry and what part you had in it.**

**Hermione**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Granger,**

**I assure you all is well with Young Harry. When I say young, I do mean young. You see Granger, there was an accident on the last day of school. That would be the reason Harry was not on the train.**

**You see, our dear potion Master made a special potion. For whom it was made, I do not know nor do I care. Only, Harry and I happened to be in the wrong place at a very wrong time.**

**Snape had brought the potion to the hospital wing. I was there to to have a cut healed. A first year bumped into me causing some of my blood to go into the potion. Snape wasn't happy because it was now useless. Or it was until Harry walked in to get something he had forgotten. At least we believe that was why he can in. Harry doesn't remember now.**

**This first year, which is a lion by the way, fell into Harry. I think He was trying to get away from me. Harry then fell into Snape causing the potion to fly. Needless to say, Harry got the potion into his system.**

**The potion, was an adoption potion. The reason it was special was because it was set to de-age the person down to ten years of age. Harry looks younger and he doesn't like that at all. It was also made to swipe the person of all bad memories. He doesn't remember his first ten years. We can't figure that out as well.**

**Anyway, to make a long story short. I am now a father to a very happy ten year old. **

**Draco Malfoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malfoy,**

**What you are saying is that you control Harry now. Are would it be your father controls Harry now. I sure he loved this. You know the headmaster will not let you get by with this.**

**Hermione**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Granger,**

**You are part right. I do have control of Harry. Most of the time anyway. Father has been a big help. I will have to give him that. Mother was pleased, which I was shocked to no end about that myself.**

**Your headmaster can not touch him nor can anyone. He is mine. Trust me on this, they did try. The potion was legal. Accident or not, it held. Harry has no problems with this. In time you can see him. Remember I have your Oath. I will hold you to it. It is there to protect him.**

**I don't know how they will explain Harry not being at school. All I know is that it won't be the truth. This is. You are the only one other than who the old man tells that know the truth.**

**I would also like your permission for Harry to write you. It will do him good. You may write him as well. I have included a small note from Harry as well.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione,**

**It is me, Harry again. I wanted to tell you that we are moving. Draco says it is because of a snake face. I don't remember him. Draco said that is good. He said I didn't need to that he is a very bad man. We are moving around muggles. Draco is going to be my brother there. I kinda look like him now. Not a lot. I have gray specks in my green eyes. I don't need glasses either. I like that. They can't break no more. Cool huh? My hair is different too. But, I'm not telling. You gotta see it.**

**Harry**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really do promise that is it for the letters. I may write the story on how this came to be later. I just needed them settled now. I took the easy way out. Now if there is someone out there who would like to write how it all begun, be my guest. I'd like to read it. **

**Chapter two will be Harry and Draco. Hermione will visit. She plays a big part in this. Or she will if you want her to. What part she plays will be totally up to you. Do you want her to stay with Ron, bite the bullet and go with Draco, after all there is a little Harry now. Or should she get with someone from Forks? You tell me. **


	2. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Dear Readers,**

**I decided to put up chapter two early to make up for chapter one. Like I said before, this story will not and does not follow the story line to either story. Voldemort is still out there. James hasn't showed in Forks yet. There are reasons for these things.**

**You'll get a vote when the time comes.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter Two: Moving On**

**Harry Potter Malfoy knew two things. The first was that he really didn't like airplanes. They made him sick. Which was strange sense his number one love was flying. **

**The second thing he learned was he never wanted to move again. It was less fun than flying. All he wanted to do was get off the plane and go back home. He was starting to see why Draco didn't like things muggle.**

**"Would you please be still." Draco whispered moving Harry's arms back in front of him.**

**"I am." Harry reported pleased that the plane was landing. Now maybe that sick feeling would go away.**

**"No you are not." Draco said glaring down at him.**

**Harry rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the window. It would had been much faster to come by broom. At least he believed so. Lucius and Narcissa had came by port-key. He hadn't thought that had been fair either.**

**"I'm bored Draco." Harry murmured turning back to his young father.**

**"Do you think?" Draco asked.**

**Harry nodded. He didn't think it. He knew it. All he wanted was off the plane. He wanted off the plane then. Not in the thirty minutes they had promised. Besides, if he didn't get off he knew he'd be sick.**

**"That pout will not help you." Draco warned.**

**Harry crossed his arms. He had learned that the pout would help him too. Unless it was Lucius. Nothing much worked on him. Harry knew, he had tried all. Pouting didn't work to well with Draco either. It did if tears was behind them.**

**"Close your eyes." Draco whispered.**

**"Why?" Harry asked.**

**"We are fixing to land." Draco announced almost happily.**

**Harry couldn't help it. He clapped. Landing was a good thing. Smiling he closed his eyes. No more shining planes. Never.**

**He felt the little bumps. That had to be good didn't it. "Draco." He whispered.**

**"Its okay." Draco said.**

**Harry kept his eyes closed until he knew the plane came to a dead stop. "I did it!" He called out. "I didn't get sick again."**

**"Harry James." Draco warned.**

**"Sorry." Harry said taking off the belts. All he wanted was to get off the plane and never step a foot back on it.**

**"Come." Draco said taking his hand.**

**Harry smiled at the woman in front of him. "That was a horror, wasn't it?' He asked feeling Draco tug him. **

**"Your a cute little thing." She said smiling at him.**

**Harry beamed at Draco. He knew Draco had heard it and was most likely pleased about it. "Thank you." Harry said knowing he was suppose to say something good to her. Narcissa had taught him that.**

**He looked her over. She had really nice eyes. "You have very cute eyes and your hair isn't so bad either."**

**Draco tugged him to the door. "Harry." He warned herding him down the steps. "You wait until mother hears what you said."**

**"What'd I do?" Harry asked thinking. He hadn't done nothing. Not really.**

**"There!" Harry yelled out seeing Lucius waiting. He didn't look so happy either. Pulling lose from Draco he took off. Stopping about a foot in front of Lucius he frowned. "That was horrible." **

**"Yes," Draco said coming up behind him. "I'm in agreement."**

**"I think I'm sick." Harry whispered.**

**"I think mother has got you spoiled." Draco whispered. "You should had heard him father."**

**"He is little." Lucius reminded him.**

**Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. Still, even he knew ten wasn't all that little. They put it off as him not remembering his first ten years. All Harry knew was what Draco had told him. His parents had been killed by the snake face when he was a baby. He had lived with his aunt and uncle. Who was muggles. He did remember Hogwarts. Part of him was even glad he would get to repeat it. If Draco let him. **

**"Have you decided Harry's god parents yet?" Lucius asked heading them to an out of the way place. **

**Harry perked up to listen to this. This is the first he'd heard about this.**

**"Blaise for sure." Draco said thinking out loud. "I know he would watch out for him."**

**"Have you told him yet?" Lucius asked.**

**Draco gave a slight nod. "He was pleased. I thought it would be fair to ask one of the Lions only I can't bring myself to do that."**

**Harry was listening. Finally paying attention to where he was, he froze. There was nothing but woods around them. They had been in the city. Hadn't they. Looking up he saw a smirk cross over his grandfathers face. That was where Draco got it from.**

**"Where are we?" Harry asked.**

**"Forks." He answered.**

**"Where is that?" Harry asked looking at Draco. "And how did we get here?"**

**Draco smiled. "Forks is located in Washington. We came the rest of the way by magic."**

**"Oh." Harry murmured. He should had guessed that.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Draco had watched Harry explore every inch of the new house. Harry seemed more at ease when he found all his stuff there and unpacked. He left Harry running a snitch in the play room. **

**"Wait!" Harry shouted.**

**Draco did his best not to moan. He had made it to the steps. His mother had gave the child sweets. He had learned that was a no-no. Harry did not do well on sweets. **

**"I want to go out." Harry said with a grin.**

**Draco wanted Harry to go out too. But he couldn't, not until they had a little talk about his mother's friends. They didn't live to far. His mother may trust them, Draco could not.**

**"Honey," Draco said sweetly. "You do remember what a vampire is and what it does."**

**Harry nodded to what Draco knew to be happiness. He didn't want the child to be happy over vampires.**

**"She told me before we came." Harry piped out.**

**"Did she?" Draco asked.**

**"She said they was really nice and that I could meet them, but I'm not to stare at them or say anything about them being cold."**

**"Is that a fact?" Draco asked watching the boys head go up and down. Nope. The child wasn't scared. "What if they decide to eat you while you're all alone outside?"**

**"Me?" Harry squeaked.**

**Draco saw the silver in his eyes spark. That was what he was wanting. "Yes, you. I dare say you will meet them soon enough. I would rather one of us to be with you."**

**"But, she said I was to cute to eat." Harry informed him.**

**"Mother told you that?" Draco asked watching his bottom lip start to appear. The boy really had that pout down. He moaned. Now he was going to have to do damage control. "Her friends will not eat you. They don't really eat anyway."**

**"They suck you bone dry." Harry whispered. "That was what Lucius said."**

**Draco could see his father saying that. He was willing to bet his mother didn't know that. He was willing to bet there was a lot about his father she didn't know.**

**"You need to start calling him grandfather." Draco stated deciding the best thing to do was get Harry off vampires. He should had never brought them up.**

**"That sounds old." Harry said pulling his shirt up on his neck. "He said not to call him that here anyway, because of muggles you know. I'm to call him papa, but I keep forgetting to do that."**

**"Draco." Narcissa called up.**

**"Yes?" Draco asked turning around.**

**"We are having company over tomorrow." She informed him with a smile.**

**"Tomorrow?" Harry asked bouncing down the steps.**

**"Yes, tomorrow." She answered with a nod. "I just hope someone remembers their manners."**

**"I think Draco will do a fine job." Harry said with a grin. "He has been doing much better. He didn't sneer at a muggle one on that plane."**

**"Harry, honey." Narcissa said with a small smile.**

**"Huh?" Harry asked.**

**"I was talking about you." She answered.**

**"Oh." Harry said with a nod himself.**

**Draco moaned. He could see problems with this. Harry spoke first, then thought about what he said. That was something that came come Lucius. He didn't remember Harry doing that before. Then again, he wasn't close to Harry either.**

**"They won't suck me dry, will they?" Harry asked looking at her.**

**"Lucius!" She yelled storming off.**

**Draco smirked. Maybe she did know after all.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I still haven't got all the players together yet. I hope to do that in the next two chapters. Harry will start having pouts of accidental magic. He still has his wand and he still has his magic. That hasn't changed. Magic made Harry happy. The pouts that start coming around are mainly due to Draco's DNA settling. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just like to play in that world.

Answers: Some of you have some questions. One was about Harry's money. It is still in Gringotts. It will be there for him. He is still the heir of Potter, that hasn't changed. He will have to grow up is all.

About old snake face. No he hasn't gone. He is out there. I'm not to sure how he will fit in this story. I do have a plan for him, only it will come when Harry is about twelve or so. I want a Happy Harry in this story. That is why I had all bad memories taken from him.

About the Cullens. In the stories I have read, Harry's mind was usually blocked around Edward. That won't happen here. Harry has his mind wide open. I don't think Bella will have a problem about Edward having a draw toward Harry. Harry is still a child.

Dear Readers,

I'll try to make this short. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading. I love a little Harry. I also wanted to let you know that I am writing how this all started. It will be uploaded next week because I'm trying to complete that one before I put it up. It is called "A Summers Magic" as of now. It appears to be ten chapters. Now for this story. I have a poll going on my profile. Who should Hermione be with? The last time I checked Draco was leading by one point against Jacob. Poor Ron has two points. Edward none. Bella will be happy about that I'm thinking. I'm closing the poll Saturday because I need to know which way to take this.

*hugs* Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three:

"When will they be here?" Harry asked keeping a watch out the window. "And why do they have to drive for anyway? Couldn't they just fly?"

"Fly?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Vampires do turn into bats." Harry said still keeping a watch on the driveway.

"Harry." Narcissa said softly. "Vampires do not turn to bats, nor do they fly. They can however move at a great speed."

Harry turned to face her. "Well, if they don't turn to bats, what fun are they? What does a great speed mean?"

"They run very fast." Draco informed him.

Harry crossed his arms. He had really be waiting for this. Bats was fun. They reminded him of black snitches. All he needed was his broom and a bat cave. Then he'd be good to go. That was if he could figure out how to catch them without hurting them.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Harry answered rolling his eyes. All it came down to was not to stare and don't ask stupid questions.

"Good. They should be arriving shortly." Narcissa smiled.

"How did you meet them?" Draco asked leaning back in the chair.

Narcissa smiled. "A few years back. You hasn't much older than Harry. I ran into Esme with one of her daughters."

"Vampires have kids?" Harry asked listening.

"Kinda like how Draco has you." Narcissa answered.

"Oh." Harry said nodding. "Like a potion."

"Not really." Draco answered.

"Draco!" Narcissa warned. "You are almost as bad as your father."

Harry heard a car. He knew it was a car. "They're here!" He yelled pulling her arm.

"I can hear that Harry." Narcissa reminded him. "Most likely they can hear you."

"Don't care." Harry stated trying hard not to bounce. He had real live vampires coming to his house. Hearing a slight knock on the door, he felt his heart soar. "Oh yea!"

Draco went to answer the door. He didn't think it was all that fair that his father wormed his way out of this little gathering. Smiling he opened the door to find a woman who other than being pale would pass for human.

"Esme." Narcissa said passing Draco. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it." She said with a small smile. "It isn't everyday I get to go visiting."

"Mother would be lost." Draco said moving back. Narcissa loved beautiful things. That included people. He watched a short pixie looking girl in behind her. A very beautiful blond woman was beside her. It looked like the men missed this round. Draco wondered how they managed to get out of it.

"This is Alice." Esme said letting Alice come though.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said holding out her hand.

Draco kept his smile in place and took her hand. It was cold. He could give her that.

"Pleasure." Draco murmured wondering if it was to late to follow his father.

"The boys had to hunt." Esme said looking over Harry. "My husband was called to the hospital. He had planned on coming."

Harry stood looking from one vampire to another. He skipped over Esme because she was the mother vampire. Those was the ones that took fun away. Personally he was glad he didn't have a mother. Narcissa was enough. If anything she was worst than one. The black headed one. Alice was beaming at him. Harry grinned back.

"You are so cute." Alice said. "Look at his hair Rose. Have you seem anything like it? Is it natural?"

"Is what natural?" Harry asked confused looking over to where Draco seemed to be in a stare down with the one called Rose. That couldn't be good.

"They'll be fine." Alice said with a grin. "And I was talking about your hair." She said picking up some of it. "The color is glorious. A mix of Draco's I see, mixed in the red and black."

"It is natural." Draco informed her.

"Is this your little brother?" Rosalie asked looking over the boys hair. Alice was right. It was very different. So was his eyes.

"He is my son." Draco said looking Harry over himself.

"How?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"It started when I was born." Harry said brightly. Rosalie had took to playing with his hair. That usually made him go to sleep. He leaned into her hand.

"He must be part cat." Draco said eyeing the little boy.

"I can turn into one." Harry said remembering. "I can turn into a lion."

"Harry James." Draco warned.

"That is a mighty big cat." Alice joked.

"No lion." Harry muttered glaring at Draco.

"Good." Draco said. "Do you think that you can behave while I go find where Mother and Esme has got to?"

"Yes." Harry answered watching him walk off. Smiling he turned to the girls with a smirk of his own. "Now, who can tell me how you became a vampire? How did Esme become your mother? But mostly I want to know why you can't fly."

"We don't have wings Harry." Alice said with a smile.

"She is right you know." Rosalie answered. "I would like to know how Draco became your father. He never did answer that question."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "It was an accident with a potion at school."

"An accident?" Rosalie asked.

Harry nodded watching Alice perk her head up. "He adopted me kinda by accident. But he did keep me."

"They did make it." Alice said brightly.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The boys." Alice answered. "I can hear them coming out of the woods."

Harry ran for the door. Girls was good, but boys was better. Pulling the door open he peered outside. Not seeing anyone he turned to Alice.

"You think I'm lying." Alice said.

Harry didn't answer.

"Come on." Rosalie said walking outside.

Harry followed her beside the house. He saw what looked like dots coming. How had Alice had heard them? He could hardly see them. That was okay, he begun to wave happily at them.

The closer they got, the more detail he could make out. Like the one in the middle was the biggest. One had blond hair and one looked like someone he knew.

"The big one is Emmett." Rosalie whispered. "The blond is Jasper. Edward is the other."

"Oh, okay." Harry said waving more. Emmett was waving back with both hands.

"Who do we have here?" Edward asked coming to a stop in front of them.

"I'm Harry." He answered happily. "And your Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

"He knows what we are." Alice announced.

Harry nodded. "I'm a wizard, did you know?"

"We have heard that." Edward answered watching him. "So, tell me who I look like you know."

Harry made a face about that. "Someone at school. That much I do know. I don't remember his name. I do remember his face." It was more like couldn't remember his name. That meant it was connected to something bad. Like his aunt and uncle. He couldn't remember them at all either.

"Why can't you remember?" Emmett asked.

"The potion." Harry answered. "It took bad memories away. That was what Draco said. Sometimes it took memories of people that are connected to the bad. Even if the person was good."

He felt Rosalie playing with his hair again. Turning he smiled at her. "It was a special potion that was brewed for someone else. A first year with a shoestring hex caused the whole thing. Draco said he was glad now that he did."

"So Draco is really your father?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He is my father by blood. Nothing can change that."

"By blood?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"But he is what, seventeen?" Rosalie asked trying to count it up.

"Yes." Harry answered. "And I'm ten."

"Then it is a wizard thing." Rosalie said.

"Yes." Harry answered figuring one could put it that way.

"Good." Rosalie nodded. "That is hard to understand. Who is your mother?"

"I don't want one." Harry informed her.

"You have to have a mother." Rosalie said.

"No I don't." Harry said. "Narcissa is more than enough. Draco said he didn't need to get married cause I was more than enough to keep up with. Besides I'm a secret. I tell people Lucius and Narcissa are my parents when we are out. Very few know Draco really is. Only one of my friends know."

Harry felt the wind pick up. It felt strange, almost like something else was mixed in it. Like magic. He moved away from the Cullens. Glancing over the woods, he tried to see what it was. Something was out there. That much he knew. Something he wanted away from.

"Harry?" Edward questioned.

They stood watching as Harry disappeared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next Chapter will be longer. I had to do this chapter to get to it.


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning: I do have a bit of a warning for this one. A smack is mentioned. Just mentioned nothing more.

Dear Readers,

Last check at the polls still had Draco leading by one point. I'll count the votes in the views as well when the time comes. I can't wait to see who wins. It will be good either way.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four: Hermione

Harry kept his eyes closed. His stomach felt as bad as the airplane ride. If he was honest he would have to say it felt worst. He also knew that he had landed. What ever it was, his landing spot was soft. He was just a little afraid to find out what it was.

"Harry?" A gentle voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out knowing that voice. Opening his eyes, he saw her standing in front of him. "I have missed you." He said right before throwing himself right at her.

"Its okay." Hermione said giving him a hug.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked deciding not to let go yet.

"Me?" Hermione asked. "I should be asking you that."

Harry pulled back and smiled at her. "So? What do you think? Do I look different? I think so."

"Lets see." Hermione said looking him over. "Scar still there, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "And my eyes. Look at my eyes."

"I see you bright eyes." She said with a smile. "Ten huh?"

Harry nodded noticing just where he was. "Hogwarts? How did I get here? I was outside."

"Where?" Hermione asked still looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." Harry answered. "And I was outside at home."

"Where about is home?" Hermione asked rubbing his back.

Harry was starting to worry about how much trouble he was going to get in over this. He didn't like trouble. Not when he was in it anyway.

"We'll figure this out." Hermione said softly. "There is no need in you getting upset. It is most likely no more than some kind of accidently magic."

"You think so?" Harry asked trying hard not to whine.

"Do you touch anything?" She asked.

"No." Harry answered. "I was out with my friends. I had a feeling about the woods. A bad feeling and I didn't want to be there. So here I am."

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "Here you are and I'm willing to bet that Malfoy has no clue where you are."

That didn't go over so well with Harry. "I wanta go home Hermione. I wanta go home now."

"Where is home now?" She asked easing him back on the bed.

"Forks." He answered. "Or was that Spoons."

Hermione eyed him. "I haven't heard of either place. What else to you remember?"

"Washington." Harry answered.

"America?" Hermione asked now surprised. If that was where he was. There was no way accidently magic carried him this far.

"That is it." Harry said trying to hide the sniffles. He had also changed his mind. There was no way he was going to Hogwarts, or any kind of school that took him away from home. That wasn't happening.

"I bet you are tired." Hermione said with a small smile. "I mean that is a very long way to travel."

Harry was a little. He could blame that on Rosalie really. She had been the one playing with his hair.

"Why don't you take a nap?" She asked.

"Cause I'm not a baby." Harry answered.

"Does Draco make you take naps?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not answering that." Harry said. He only had to do naps if he was cranky.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I just want to go home." Harry reported. "And I'd like to so now."

"Is he good to you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Draco, is he good to you? Does he hit you?"

Harry grinned. "I'll tell him you asked me that. He did smack my bum once."

"So he does hit you." Hermione said.

"I bit him." Harry said.

"Why did you bite him?" Hermione asked.

"Cause I wanted to." Harry answered rolling his eyes.

"You can't bite people because you want to Harry." Hermione said.

"That is what he said as well." Harry reported. "You'd be surprised at the things you can't do at ten."

"You miss being older, huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nope." Harry answered. "I get lots more hugs and candy this way. Only Draco don't like me having candy. Neither does Lucius."

"I saw him this morning." Hermione muttered. "He was with Professor Dumbledore."

Harry only nodded. Now he knew where the man had run off to. Then it hit him. "Is he still here? He can get me home."

"Do you think you can wait in here?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought it over. There wasn't much choice to it. He couldn't be seen by the students. "Yeah, I guess I can."

"But will you?" She asked.

Harry nodded. This was one time he would. "I won't go anywhere."

"Is there anyone else that knows?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise knows." Harry answered thinking.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, you stay here and you stay quite."

"Gotcha." Harry murmured yawning.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said going to the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione surprised herself by making it to the great hall without being seen. She wasn't even sure why she was trying to hide. That didn't make much sense.

"Hermione." Someone whispered behind her.

Turning around she saw the one person that she needed to talk to. "I was looking for you."

"Follow me." Blaise said heading back down the hall.

Hermione followed him into an empty class room. "Harry is up in my room. He just appeared, we don't know how."

"He is with you, for sure?' Blaise asked relieved. "They are worried sick over there. Snape went back with Mr. Malfoy to help try to track him. The old man doesn't know because they think he has something to do with it."

"He wouldn't do nothing like that." Hermione said shaking her head. "He loves Harry."

"I'm not saying he doesn't." Blaise replied. "I do know Draco does not want Harry around him, at all. I will stand by what he wants."

Hermione held up her hand. "Look, I don't want to fight. Harry wants to go home. I'm afraid if he stays here much longer he'll get upset."

Blaise nodded. "I can get in touch with Draco. I'll go do that now. They'll most likely come get him by port-key later on tonight. I'll arrange it to be at midnight."

"I'll give him to Draco." Hermione warned.

"What do you think we'll do?" Blaise asked. "Don't you think we would have already turned him over to snake face by now, if that was why we wanted him?"

"Snake face?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort." Blaise answered heading to the door. "I'll meet you here at eleven, that will give us enough time to get him where they plan on meeting us."

"Agreed." Hermione said.

"Good luck." Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione waited until she knew he was gone before leaving the room. Walking back up she wondered about the headmaster. He wouldn't had done that. Harry couldn't had done that accidental magic either, that was unless he was more powerful than what they thought. Unless it was a fluke.

Pushing open her door she saw a very chocolate covered Harry standing beside a very guilty looking elf.

"Oh Harry," She muttered not knowing a cleaning spell one that could clean him up. "You need a bath."

Harry shook his head.

"You're need to have one." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That don't work with you." Harry informed her.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione whispered.

Harry grinned at her. "Not my name. Not all of it anyway."

"Do you think I'm handing you over to Draco looking like that?" She asked.

"He'll die." Harry agreed.

"He'll take one look at you, and think that I don't know what I'm doing." Hermione stated.

"I'll have you to know," Harry said crossing his arms. "That I have looked much worst than this."

"You will have a bath." Hermione said.

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh yes you will." She remarked.

"Shes getting better at this." Harry whispered over to the elf. The elf in turn nodded his agreement.

"I'll tell Draco you you didn't behave." Hermione warned.

"No you won't either." Harry said smiling.

Hermione cleaned what she could with her wand. Most of it came off.

"Can I go home now?" Harry asked.

"Midnight." Hermione said. "We have to meet Blaise at eleven. We have to figure out how to sneak you out."

Harry smiled. "Looks like we have us another late night adventure, huh?"

Hermione agreed. She just didn't seem to understand why Harry was so pleased about it. "I never thought I would see the day we you be sneaking you off to see a Malfoy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay, Now we have another vote here. Do you want this to be Harry's accidental magic or do you want it to be something else? Even one vote will decide. I like having readers help decide the story. It makes it more interesting and keeps me on my toes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Dear Readers,

This a shorter chapter than I planned on due to the fact accidental magic won out. Thats good. It keeps me on my toes and means something is going on in Forks. The good news is that two of the players I needed are coming to Forks. Just a few more to go. The Cullens do play a key part. Harry gets to spend the night with them soon.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five:

Harry smiled up at the Fat Lady happily. She had just told him how cute he was. He had remembered his manners and had told her she had a very nice voice.

"Remember to be quiet." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. He would be as quiet as a mouse as long as he got to go home.

Hermione looked out to make sure no one was coming. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Harry smile up at her. "Come on." She said taking his hand.

Harry bounced along beside her. "Did you know Blaise is my new Godfather?"

"Shh." She whispered and no, she did not know that.

"Blaise!" Harry yelled out catching sight over the boy.

"Harry." Hermione called watching the child take off.

"This is just great." She muttered following him.

Harry caught Blaise by the waist. "I was just talking about you."

"Was you now?" Blaise asked opening the door to an empty classroom. He watched a not happy Hermione come down the hall. "Has shorty wore you down yet?"

"I'm not short." Harry informed him.

"You have no idea." Hermione said going by them.

"Really?" Blaise smiled closing the door behind him. "You should had been there when he first woke up."

Harry giggled. "I thought I was dreaming."

"He went nonstop I tell you." Blaise said with a wink at Harry.

Harry nodded. He had.

"Was you able to get in touch with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"But of course." Blaise said with a nod.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to be in trouble.

"No shorty." Blaise answered slowly. "You had no control of this."

"Do they know what this is?" Hermione asked. "How he got here?"

Blaise nodded. "Lucius is pleased with this. They had checked for any kind of spells. There was nothing."

"So, it was accidental magic." Hermione stated.

"Lucius said that it was." Blaise informed her. "The only question is to why. What we know is what Narcissa's friends told them."

"I had forgotten about them." Harry said remembering the vampires. How had he forgot them?

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"Only that Harry was fine, Someone by the name of Jasper said that Harry become afraid. Edward said it was because of the wind. Then he disappeared."

"The wind?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered remembering. "It felt wrong. Like it was mixed with something bad."

"We'll talk of this later." Blaise announced suddenly. "We have to get him in the forest. They have been down there over two hours. If we aren't there by midnight, they will come get him."

"Goody." Harry said brightly.

"You should stay here." Blaise said with a glance at the girl.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied. There wasn't anyway she was going to let them just disappear with Harry.

"I'm not coming back." Blaise informed her. "I won't be able to walk you back through the forest."

"You're going back with them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Blaise answered. "I know where they are now. It is safer for Harry if I'm not here."

Harry beamed at Hermione. "Just don't follow the spiders and you'll be okay."

"Really Harry," Hermione whispered. "I could had done without hearing that."

"Blaise," Harry said pulling on his arm. "I think I might need to be carried."

"I figured that was coming." Blaise said with a shake of his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. If nothing else today opened up his eyes. For one thing, not all vampires was bad. In fact the Cullens was very good. Jasper had managed to keep him calm. Draco knew that was saying a lot. He had freaked out when the child disappeared. Alice had also been a big help as well. She didn't know where Harry had gotten to, but she did know he was safe.

"They should be getting here." Lucius said.

Draco opened his eyes. He wasn't to much worried, not if Harry was with Blaise. Granger was the one he worried about. It had surprised him when she went to Blaise instead of going to the old man. That had surprised him a lot.

"I think I hear them." Lucius said looking into the forest.

Draco raised his eyebrow. He knew he did. He knew the sound of Harry's bouncing feet anywhere. That and he could hear Harry's mouth going wide open.

"Now if this isn't a surprise." Blaise said stepping into the clearing.

"Draco!" Harry called running to the blond boy. "I have missed you and I want to go home now."

Draco took the child in his arms. "Would you believe that I missed you as well?"

Harry nodded wrapping his legs around his waist. There was noway he was going to get down. That wasn't going to happen.

Draco glanced from Blaise to Hermione.

"It was to easy." Blaise announced suddenly.

"What was?" Draco asked turning his attention to Blaise.

Hermione hadn't thought about that, but Blaise had a point. It had been all to easy. They hadn't run into anyone. "He is right about that."

"She has to go back." Blaise pointed out.

Draco gave a nod. She would unless she came with them. That had not been in his plans.

"Would you care to join us?" Lucius asked down at Hermione.

"Yes." Draco whispered glaring at his father. Not that it would do any good. "It would be our honor, if you decided to join us."

"Unless, of course, you would rather answer all of the questions Albus will send your way. I am sure he will be waiting on your return." Lucius pointed out. "The choice is yours."

"Why do you hate him?" Hermione asked.

"Hate is a strong word Hermione." Blaise said.

"Voices." Draco called out softly. "He is asleep and I'd like to keep him this way."

"Now he goes to sleep." Hermione muttered.

"Coming?" Draco asked.

"I'll go with you." Hermione agreed. If nothing else she would see how Harry was really treated and maybe get some answers.

"Are you of age?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered surprised. She would had thought it wouldn't had mattered one way or another to the man.

"Okay then." Lucius said with a nod.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed. "Lets do it and get out of here, before those spiders really do start to show up."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Just so you know, Draco is still one point ahead of Jacob. There will be more accidental magic coming plus Harry finds the wolves and Draco finds a babysitter. I will tell you this. Rosalie will become Harry's Godmother.


	6. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Dear Readers,

The players are coming together. Blaise was a surprise. I hadn't planned on him. Someone asked who the potion was really meant for. I will give you a hint, because it does play apart. I just was keeping that to myself. The person has been mentioned somewhere in the story.

As for the poll. The last I checked, Jacob was in the lead. Only by a point. Counting the votes in the reviews still puts Draco in the lead by three points. I think.

Journee.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six: Home Again

Harry Had spent most of his morning behind Lucius's chair listening to them talk about Snake face. Mostly the talk was boring. Nothing more than meetings and new death eaters. It grew more interesting when the talk wrapped around talk of a woman named Bella. She was Draco's aunt and for the life of him, Harry couldn't remember her. That was someone else that must had been linked to something bad.

He sat still waiting for them to leave. It wasn't very likely he could just up and walk out. There would questions on why he was behind the chair. Questions on what he heard. Then it would wind down to listening wasn't a nice thing to do. That would lead to crying, because that worked the best. With Lucius that was the only thing that would work.

"Where did Harry go?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

Harry shook his head. Leave to her to remember him. The woman never forgot about him. She had woke him last night just to put him in the bath and then back to bed. Strange really. That bath would had been there this morning. He had tried to explain that to her.

"I put a tracker on him." Lucius said.

"I thought he was with Hermione." Draco answered.

"She is in the library." Narcissa said.

Harry closed his eyes. He knew what a tracker was. All Lucius had to do was wave his wand. It would point him right out.

"He'd better not be in here." Draco muttered.

Doing the only thing he hadn't tried, Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth. All he wanted was for them to think he was asleep. They would leave him alone and he wouldn't have to cry.

"Look." Narcissa whispered. "He is sound asleep."

"Don't let him sleep now." Draco cried out.

"You have to stop reading those books." Narcissa warned him.

"And just what do you know about raising children?" Draco asked.

"I raised you." Narcissa pointed out.

"Look where that got me." Draco said.

Harry felt someone lift him up and set him on his feet. Rubbing his eyes he started to whine.

"Come on darling." Narcissa said patting him on his back. "I'll tuck you in for a nap."

"I'm not sleepy." Harry answered with a yawn.

"Good." Draco stated. "Because, he isn't going to bed."

Harry inched closer to the door. He noticed Lucius had already managed to escape.

"He is my son." Draco reminded her.

"You are seventeen, so I really don't want to hear it." Narcissa said.

Harry reach up for the door. He was almost home free.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is mine." Draco stated.

Opening the door he slid outside. "Finally." He muttered wondering what Hermione was reading in the library. Harry hadn't even known they had one.

Running he took off to the woods. Draco had told him he could. He also told him he would explain about the wind later and not to get so scared if he felt it again.

He stopped at a log to catch his breath.

"You must be the knew kid." A voice called out.

Harry jumped. Turning around he saw a boy watching him. This one wasn't as old as Draco was. This one had smiling brown eyes.

"I'm Seth."

"Harry." He said deciding to set down.

"Your a little young to be running around out here." Seth said walking over.

"I'm not a baby." Harry told him.

"Did you know I spend yesterday out looking for you?" Seth asked.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"We was told that you had been found." Seth remarked.

Harry nodded unsure how he would answer questions about where he had got to. "Who said I was missing?"

"Edwards girlfriend." Seth answered.

"I haven't met her yet." Harry said brightly. "You couldn't know where any bat caves are around here, do you?"

"Sorry." Seth answered with a smile.

"So am I." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"What do you want a bat cave for?" Seth asked.

"Just to catch them." Harry answered picking up the feel in the wind once really wasn't good. Now wouldn't be a good time to disappear either.

Harry glanced up at Seth. From the look on his face he felt it to.

"Why don't we walk you home Harry." Seth offered.

"Who is we?" Harry asked.

"I was waiting for a friend of mine." Seth explained. "His name is Jacob."

"That would be me." A booming voice called out.

Harry looked toward the sound. "Are there others in these woods?"

"You must be Harry." Jacob smiled coming over.

"He is." Seth answered for him.

"Cute little feller, isn't he?" Jacob said looking past him. "Who is that?"

Harry spun around to see Hermione. "She is my friend."

"She's kinda cute too." Jacob murmured.

"If you say so." Harry whispered. She was Hermione to him.

"I say so." Jacob whispered back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione had managed to hide her wand before the two with Harry had saw her. She had even enough time to study them before they noticed her. They seemed harmless.

"Hermione." Harry said with a grin. "This is Seth and Jacob."

"I hope he hasn't been much trouble." Hermione said with a smile.

"None at all." Seth said.

"So," Jacob said looking her over with a grin. "When did you get in?"

"Last night." She answered.

"Where did that little one go?" Seth asked.

Hermione looked over to where Harry had been. "Harry!" She yelled.

"Up here." Harry called out.

Hermione glanced up to find him perched on a branch.

"How did he get up there?" Jacob asked surprised.

Hermione was more concerned on how to get him down. "Can you get down?"

"I'll go up and get him." Seth said.

"How did he get up there?" Jacob asked.

"Thats just Harry." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Just Harry, huh?" Jacob asked smiling at her.

"Are you dating that blond?" Jacob asked.

"Draco?" Hermione asked shaking her head. "For what reason would I be dating him?"

"Just a question." He said.

"Then the answer is no." Hermione smiled.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Jacob asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend if that is what you mean." Hermione answered.

"That is good then." Jacob said with a grin.

"Is it now?" Hermione asked seeing Harry was now perched on the other boys shoulders.

"Do you care if we walk the two of you home?" Jacob asked.

"I don't mind." Hermione answered.

"Hold on bat boy." Seth called taking off.

"Bat boy?" Hermione questioned.

"No idea." Jacob answered. "So, how are you likely Forks so far?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't saw much of it." Hermione answered starting back toward the house. "I mean I came straight here."

"The school isn't that bad from what I've heard." He said.

"School?" Hermione said mostly to herself. Why hadn't she thought of that. "That is a wonderful idea."

"If you would like I could show you around later." Jacob offered.

"I would like that." Hermione said with a smile.

"So, its a date then?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "It's a date."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Do you want to guess who the babysitter will be? I'm guessing you know that one. Now, do you want Harry to go with Hermione and Jacob on the date? All I need is one vote to decide. I'll leave that up to you. If he don't, the next chapter will be Hermione and Jacob. Not that I'm putting them together. It is just a date.

Vote number two. Should Draco go to school with Hermione?


	7. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Dear Readers,

First, I want to thank you. You guys are the best. I have the winner now. Let me say, I was surprised. I really thought Draco was going to win that thing. He stayed ahead until the end. I counted the votes in the review as well. Jacob won! By one point, but he won. Ron got a total of four votes.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven: Getting Ready

"Are you going to kiss him?" Harry asked watching Hermione fix up her hair.

"Harry." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Well? Are you?" He asked with a giggle.

Hermione felt her face go red. "Harry please." She whispered glancing over to the bright eyed boy.

"Do you love him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know him." Hermione explained.

"His name is Jacob." Harry informed her.

"I know that." Hermione reported.

"Then you know him." Harry grinned.

"Funny." Hermione muttered turning back to the mirror. She had managed to find a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that she believed would would. Nothing fancy. Hearing her door slam she turned back to face one very unhappy Malfoy.

"Why did you go and mention school for?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't mention you." Hermione shot back. "I don't care one way or another if you go."

"Mother does." Draco announced. "She even called that friend of hers. They go it seems to keep up appearance, she thinks I should do the same."

Hermione studied the ill looking boy a minute. There had to be away to defuse this before it blew up in her face. She glanced at the now wide eyed Harry.

"Does she want Harry to go as well?" Hermione asked.

"He will not go." Draco announced. "She has no say with him."

"Who will watch him while you are at school then?" Hermione asked watching him think it over.

"That could work." Draco said slowly. "She still pops out all the time. He can't go with her nor can he be left alone."

"And he has been disappearing." Hermione pointed out.

"I'll go talk to her," Draco said opening the door. "Oh, you need lip stick."

Hermione glanced back at the mirror. A little lip stick couldn't hurt. "Thanks!" She called out hearing the door shut.

"He'll be back." Harry warned.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa always wins." Harry told her walking over.

"Does she now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry answered seriously. "If she wants him in school, he'll be there."

"What if she wants you in school?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't care." Harry answered. "Draco will win that one."

"So, she doesn't always win." Hermione pointed out.

"Well." Harry said thinking on it. "I'm not hers. She wishes I was, but Draco is. He does what she wants."

"He should want to go to school." Hermione said. "Who was he talking about? What friend?"

Harry grinned. "The Cullens."

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Who I was with when I disappeared." Harry said with a pout. "I was having fun too."

Hermione pushed his lip in. "That doesn't tell who they are."

"Vampires." Harry said with a grin.

"No." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "Lucius told me they would suck all my blood out and leave me to rot. Narcissa yelled really good and loud at him too."

"Are they the reason you disappeared?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry answered with a laugh.

"Hey," Blaise called out opening the door. "We need a favor."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We have a meeting." Blaise said raising his eyebrow.

"They don't want old snake face to know they have me." Harry said remembering the talk from behind the chair. "It is a death eater meeting."

"Our last one." Blaise said eyeing Harry. "Can you watch him?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Thanks." Blaise said closing the door behind him.

"Bet he tells Draco on me for that." Harry muttered looking at the door.

"Tells what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not to know about the meetings." Harry answered. "At all, not to be talked about around me or to me. Mostly I'm not to be behind things listening."

"Which you did?" Hermione asked.  
"How else can I learn things?" Harry asked with another pout.

"By asking." Hermione answered wondering what was so special about this meeting.

"What do they do at those meetings anyway?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered.

"Lucius said this morning Snake Face was holding some people that they had to go get out." Harry said trying to remember what else he had said.

"Did he say who?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember." Harry answered. "I don't think they should had went."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It don't feel right." Harry answered.

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. The one thing she did know was Harry's gut feelings was usually right.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next chapter will have the date with a twist. That is if you think Hermione will turn to vampires that she has never met. After all, who else will help her break out the Malfoys.

Have you guessed who the babysitter will be yet?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: None

Dear Readers,

I just want to say that you guys have been great. I would like to say sorry for cutting the date with Jacob/Hermione so short. I'll make that up soon. After chapter nine, much more of the Cullens and the pack will come in.

Oh, I have three chapters done in A Summers Magic. I'm waiting until I have it complete before putting it up. Unless someone wants to read what I have now. Its told in Draco's point of view. it also tells who the potion was for and why.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter eight

Hermione smiled at Jacob. He hadn't showed her much of the town, so far they hadn't left the beach. Yet, it was almost perfect. He was almost perfect. The only problem, to the perfect sunset was Harry. The boy hadn't said a word, and that just wasn't like him.

"Do you think it is me?" Jacob asked.

"Is what you?" Hermione asked.

"He isn't happy." Jacob pointed out to her.

"It isn't you." Hermione knew what was wrong. He was worried. She knew that look very well. Those eyes he was managing to give her wasn't helping any either.

"Can you check now?" Harry asked,

Hermione knew they wasn't back. She had already done checked on them. "I'll check in a minute, okay?"

Harry nodded. He wished wished they would kiss and get it over with.

"They know what they are doing Harry." She whispered.

Harry nodded once more, but he didn't think so. By the way he felt, he would even say that he knew so. Something wasn't right. He didn't know who with, but someone was in trouble.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow." Jacob said watching the boy. He looked kinda sick to him. All they needed was for him to get sick and throw up.

Hermione stopped the moan that tried to escape. She didn't want the date to be over before it really started, but he was right.

"First thing in the morning even." Jacob grinned.

"Deal." Hermione agreed with a smile.

Harry just wanted to go. He also wanted all his feelings to go away. Feeling like this was different and he didn't like it.

"Okay Harry." Hermione said taking his hand. "We'll go home."

"Good." Harry whispered deciding he could at least try not to pout on the way home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHermione stood by the door watching Jacob leave. Tonight hadn't went as she had planned. She even had to wonder if Jacob would show back up in the morning. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't show up. They had been out only for two hours.

"I knew they wouldn't be here." Harry said after his trip through out the house.

Hearing a loud pop Hermione felt her nerves settle down.

"Blaise!" Harry yelled. "I was so worried."

Blaise smiled down at him. "It is time for you to take a bath and get ready for that bed."

"But," Harry said at a bounce. "I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to." Blaise pointed out.

"Draco made you say that." Harry said in a pout.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on Blaise. He was doing a good enough job in fooling Harry, but she wasn't going to buy it. Harry was right. Something was wrong.

"Now Harry." Blaise remarked.

"Oh, alright then." Harry said stomping up the stairs.

"I'd swear if Narcissa don't have him spoiled." Blaise muttered. "Draco had nothing on this kid at that age."

"Are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Its bad." Blaise said slowly.

"How bad?" Hermione asked.

"He is trying to find Harry. He thinks like everyone else that Harry is off doing training." Blaise said starting to pace. "So, he has come up with a plan to flush him out."

"Not good." Hermione whispered.

"No, sense we know that isn't going to work." Blaise remarked.

"What is he planning?" Hermione asked.

"He is holding some people." Blaise said.

"The Malfoys?" Hermione asked.

"No, they are fine." Blaise answered. "This was to be the last meeting before we cut all ties to snake face."

"Was to be?" Hermione asked.

"If we don't find a way to slow him down." Blaise stated stopping at the window.

"Its to bad he wasn't the one de-aged." Hermione muttered.

"What did you say?" Blaise asked looking at her.

"I said It was to bad he wasn't the one de-aged." Hermione repeated.

"Your brilliant!" Blaise called taking off down the hall.

Surprised Hermione followed him down into a basement.

"That wouldn't kill him, but it would in fact slow him down, make him forget." Blaise announced. "Giving us all the time we need."

"Smart." Hermione remarked. "What are you going to do? Walk up to him an ask him to drink that?"

"Its the only plan we have, plus it is a good one." Blaise added. "This is a simple de-ageing. I watched them work on it. I need to add that one."

Hermione watched him pick up a bluish vile looking test tube.

"This will do the mind altering, so he'll forget." Blaise said. "We just have to find somehow to get it in him."

"I'm done already!" Harry called from the door.

"And there is that." Blaise said looking at Harry.

"Where do we find a babysitter?" Hermione asked.

"The Cullens." Blaise answered. "You work on that, while I work on this. It will take about a hour."

"You want me to leave him with Vampires?" Hermione asked.

"That name is over rated." Blaise grinned.

"Right." Hermione said herding Harry upstairs.

"What is going on?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"How would you like a sleep over?" Hermione asked happily.

"I would not." Harry informed her.

Hermione stared at the boy. "Harry, honey." She said sweetly.

"Not going and you can't make me." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Harry James." Blaise said coming up. "Now, just what would Lucius say to this behavior?"

"Where am I going?" Harry asked meekly.

"Much better." Blaise said disappearing.

"Mean-ie." Harry called out.

Hermione went to look for a phone. It come as no surprise when she came up short. No phone.

"Harry?" She called out.

Harry came pulling his bag behind him. "I don't think I like you now."

"Do you know who to get in touch with those friends of yours?' She asked.

"Nope." Harry answered brightly.

"Would you tell me if you did know?"

"Nope." Harry answered with a smile.

"What are you suppose to do in case something bad happens?" She asked.

"Yell for Draco." Harry answered.

"What if he isn't here?" Hermione asked.

"That hasn't happened." Harry answered.

"Harry, we really have to go help Draco." Hermione said with a smile. "I need to find out how to find them."

"There is a phone. It is in kitchen. You might find them in the phone book that is with the phone." Harry answered. "Does that help you?"

Hermione took off to the kitchen. "Where?"

"By the door." Harry answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, they just need a little help with a potion is all." Hermione answered finding the phone at last.

"Is that why Blaise in down in that lab?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"I can go down if Draco does." Harry said proudly. "I'm a good chopper. Severus said I will be good at potions."

Hermione smiled while looking up the number.

"He is a doctor." Harry told her. "I haven't met him yet."

"Oh." Hermione said finding the number and punching it in before she lost her nerve.

"Cullens." A voice sung out.

Hermione wasn't even sure the phone had time to ring. Plus she didn't know who she was to ask for.

"Hello." Hermione said sweetly. "My name is Hermione Granger. I don't know how to ask you this, but we need someone to keep an eye on Harry."

"We'd love too." Alice answered. "Do you need us to pick him up?"

"Please." Hermione said watching Harry eyes throw daggers at her.

"We'll see you shortly then." Alice replied.

"Thanks." Hermione said. Hanging up the phone she looked at Harry.

"I know, be good." Harry murmured.

"I know you will be." Hermione said wondering how long it will take them to show up.

"I'm glad you know that." Harry said dragging his bag to the door.

Hermione followed him to the door. "I guess its time for me to meet some of these friends of yours."

Harry only nodded wondering if she thought he was that stupid. He knew something was wrong and there wasn't one thing he could do about it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Short note. I wasn't planning on de-ageing snake face. That wasn't my idea. It does get him out of the way until Harry is older. I can't help but wonder if the de-ageing potion does take on him, if Harry and snake face will come to know each other and just who would be brave enough to take him?

Next chapter will be the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning:

Dear Readers,

Just wanted you to know, I have put up A Summers Magic. Some of you have found it already, that really surprised me.

I just wanted to thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

Anyway, lets see what is going on at the meeting.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine:

It had been along time sense Draco had felt panic this great weighing down on him. Now would be a good time to have that Jasper around. Draco shook that out of his head. He was even sure Jasper couldn't do nothing to calm any of them down. He had been through hours of watching The Dark Lord playing with the prisoners.

"This will calm you down." Severus said handing him a glass of his own special mix.

Draco took it. He didn't see any reason why not to. As for now he was in the lab located in the back of the basement. Old snake face would never know.

"I've had two." Severus admitted.

"How can you be so calm?" Draco asked.

"I've had two." Severus repeated.

"Then give me another one." Draco whispered.

"That is to dangerous." Severus replied.

"Like this isn't?" Draco asked knowing he would have to go back out there soon. As of now, they was safe. Snake face was still unknowing about Harry. If he did find out they would never make it out. Even if they did make it out, the screaming would never leave him. "That man is a menace."

Draco wasn't sure which he hated the most. His red eyes or the kneeling. The only good thing about kneeling was that he didn't have to see those eyes much. Other than that it was bloody embarrassing. How his father had done it all these years was beyond him.

"Draco." Blaise whispered stepping into the room.

Draco turned watching Blaise hold the door.

"What are you doing back here?" Draco asked. It had taken hours just to get him out.

"Hermione had an idea." He whispered closing the doors.

"Hermione?" Draco asked watching her appear from under the cloak. "Please don't tell me he is hiding under there as well.

Blaise shook his head. "He is at the Cullens. Not happily mind you, but safe."

Draco nodded. That was all that mattered.

"The idea?" Severus questioned.

"De-age him." Hermione said.

Blaise handed him the glass tube. "We know we can't kill him. People have tried and failed. Harry just can't. If nothing it would give us all the time we need."

"Would that work?" Draco asked looking at his Godfather.

"I'm not sure." Severus answered turning to the goblet Draco was to take to him shortly.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Blaise whispered then winked at Hermione.

Severus worked to mask the smell. "I will set it to work ten minutes after he takes it. That way Draco will be out of the room."

Draco nodded. He knew as soon as he had the goblet, he'd be sent to fetch another prisoner. They had been playing this game. He had a room full of people. Some Harry didn't know, but a few he did.

"Its time Draco." Severus said handing him over the goblet.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know." Draco answered walking out. He took a deep breath before walking out into the dim room.

Draco walked by his father to the man on the throne. It would be funny if it worked. To see a little boy where the man was sitting. If he was a little boy. A scary little boy with bright red eyes. That would be what he would become. That thought chilled him to the bone.

He was just afraid what the Dark Lords happy memories would be.

Draco bowed down to one knee and handed over the goblet.

"Your father has taught you well." He said. "As for a reward, go pick a prisoner of your choice."

"Thank you my lord." Draco answered wishing it could be his father. If he ever got out of this, he'd just never speak to him again.

Rising he backed up. Turning he moved toward the rooms where the prisoners was kept. He had learned not to look them in the eyes either. He didn't want to see the fear. Even in the brave ones the fear was there.

Draco walked into the room packed with men and women. He had children as well. Not really a surprise there. The men had formed a line in front of the women, who in turn was in front of the children. It was the ones at the far end of the men that he was after.

"Malfoy." A voice hissed.

Draco hadn't known his name would be hissed out. "Nice work Weasley."

"I'm not trying to entertain you ." He stated.

"Maybe not, but you did." Draco said trying to listen in the next room. He didn't like waiting. Not even for ten minutes.

Draco looked beyond Ron to a little girl that had begun peeking out at him. Something about her reminded him of Harry. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Sara." She whispered.

"Sara." He repeated turning back to Ron. "I need you to play the part of my prisoner and I can't promise you'll not get hurt."

"Play the part?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded pushing Ron ahead of him. "If I say go, turn around and go get the others. There is a hidden door in the wall at the back. We had planned on using it to get you all out, but well something came up." Namely a large group of people instead of the few they had expected.

Ron nodded. "If you get us out of here, I'll never call you a ferret again."

Draco smirked. That had been been on of Harry's happy memories.

"Hermione isn't here is she?" Ron asked.

"She is, but she is okay." Draco answered coming to the guards. He could already hear a sound coming from the Dark Lord.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron whispered.

Draco didn't have time to answer that question. "Push the wall, now go."

Draco pushed Ron away to make to the throne. The Dark Lord was grabbing his stomach.

Was it going to work or was it going to give him a stomach ache? Harry hadn't made a sound at all. The potion Harry had took was different.

"What is wrong with him?" Someone asked.

Draco walked to his father. He saw Severus come in as well.

"Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco kept his eyes on old snake face. He watched as his wand went rolling.

"Who has done this?" Severus called out.

"Someone will pay for this." Lucius said stepping up.

Draco turned holding his wand on the Death Eaters. He noticed some was already moving backward. They were fixing to flee like the cowards they truly was. This was good.

He kept his eyes on the crowd before him. He could hear Severus behind him. His father was beside him.

"He is dead!" Severus called out. "The Dark Lord is dead."

"He can't be." Someone called out.

"That cannot be true."

Draco finally turned around. The man before his Godfather did indeed look dead.

"The wards will come down." Someone yelled out. "We'll be found."

Draco had forgot that.

"Everyone go to your homes." Lucius called out. "We'll meet once it is safe."

Draco kept his attention on the man before him while he listened to the murmuring. What was they going to do with him now?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What will they do with him now? Hmm. Good question.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning: None, other than a short chapter.

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry this chapter turned out so short. I wanted to peek and see what Harry was doing. Sense chapter eleven is on the short side as well. I'll send it as well.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten:

Harry perched himself on Rosalies lap letting her play with his hair. He loved his hair. He liked how it bounced when he ran.

"You should get some sleep." Rosalie whispered.

"Don't want to." Harry answered holding back a yawn. He had been fighting them all worst thing about it was when Jasper came into the room he grew even more tired. Somehow he believed Jasper had something to do with that.

"If you was a little smaller I could rock you." Rosalie said.

That would really be embarrassing. Harry felt his face grow pink. It was bad enough to find himself curling up on her. Bats was what he needed. He would just think of bats. Nice black ones. Severus reminded him of a bat. He giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered wishing Severus was a bat.

Finally yawning Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes. Just for a minute. That way he could picture all those bats flying around. Nice Severus bats. He giggled again.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Severus bats." Harry answered with a yawn.

Edward was watching him. Harry was letting his eyes close, only to pop them back open. They had tried everything to get the little guy to fall asleep. Nothing was working.

"He must be scared." Esme whispered.

"No." Edward answered. Harry wasn't afraid. He had been worried, but that had eased off over an hour before.

"What is he thinking?" Emmett whispered.

Edward smiled. Harry was thinking of many things. "About how pretty Rose is, Where Draco had hid his broom, how to catch bats, where to find bats, if Jacob will kiss Hermione next time, If Ron will come and punch Jacob for kissing Hermione and if he went fast enough if his hair would stick out behind him."

"Forget I asked." Emmett replied.

Edward grinned at him. They all knew Harry was a wizard. Em was just hoping for magic.

"How about now?" Emmett asked.

Edward pushed him. "Aren't you going hunting with Jasper?"

"I was." Emmett said looking at Harry.

"I think he is asleep." Rosalie said laying him out on the couch.

Edward looked down at him. "He didn't go without a fight."

"I guess I'll go hunting now." Emmett said getting up.

"They have a problem." Alice murmured.

Edward cut a glance at his sister. She had spent the night trying to see what was going on.

"What kind of a problem?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "I know the danger is over. But it has left them with a problem that they don't know what to do with. It changes to much."

"Its to bad Cissa don't know how to use a phone." Esme mused.

"I thought you was teaching her." Rosalie said covering Harry up.

"I am." Esme nodded.

"How does she get in contact with you?" Edward asked.

"She just pops up." Alice answered with a grin.

"Do they really fly on brooms?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Edward answered remembering Harry's thoughts on flying.

"What did you see that was changing so much?" Jasper asked walking in.

"It was strange." Alice answered. "I didn't make much sense from it."

"Maybe we can help." Edward said glancing at the boy on the couch.

"I was using Narcissa, I tried with Draco and got nothing. It was like he wasn't there or something. Lucius was the same way." Alice said softly.

"I can't read their mind." Edward pointed out.

Alice nodded. "That could be connected."

"Anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Lots of people. A man that I took to be one of us because he had red eyes." Alice answered. "That was the first thing I got."

"A human with red eyes?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. He had never saw a red eyed human.

"He is a wizard." Alice said looking at Jasper. "He was the reason they came here. He was the danger."

"You said was." Edward pointed out wishing he had saw the visions. He had to make a hunting trip as soon as they returned. "Are they leaving?"

"I don't see them leaving anytime soon." Alice answered. "I don't see the danger from that man anymore either."

"Maybe he's dead." Esme said.

"I think he is like Harry." Alice whispered.

"That potion stuff?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "I see the man shrinking. Growing smaller if you will."

"Lets get them to shrink Eddie." Emmett said with a grin.

Edward growled.

"Thank you." Rosalie muttered.

Edward glanced over to see a very awake Harry and moaned.

"Do that again." Harry said getting up.

"You want me to growl?" Edward asked.

Harry nodded. "Growl really loud."

Edward was glad his cheeks didn't show the red they felt. He growled.

"Now, can you do that, while I run?" Harry asked.

Emmett snickered.

"Tomorrow." Edward answered watching his face fall.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it is very late." Edward pointed out.

"You can't grow if you don't sleep." Esme said with a smile.

Harry crawled back under the cover pouting. There was no fairness to that.

"We'll play tomorrow." Edward said.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

"Oh, okay." Harry whispered closing his eyes once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eleven:

Draco looked down at the make shift bed. A very small Dark Lord was laying there sound asleep.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lucius asked.

"We didn't think that far ahead." Blaise admitted.

"I didn't think it would work." Hermione said looking over at Draco.

"It worked." Draco said watching the boy. They all was.

"Who was going to take that sister of yours?" Severus asked.

Narcissa was going to give up on having Bella changed. "The Cullens."

"Of course." Lucius said with a roll of his eyes.

"We have to do something with him." Draco stated.

"I still can't believe that it really worked." Hermione whispered.

"He is just a little boy." Narcissa said.

"A right scary looking one." Draco pointed out.

"Everybody will know who he is." Blaise remarked.

Draco knew that was true. One look in those baby red eyes. He shook that thought out of his head.

"So we change his looks." Hermione said.

"We need blood to do that." Severus explained.

Narcissa smiled. " Carlisle could get it."

"It would be muggle." Draco said mainly to himself.

"What if he retains his memories?" Blaise asked.

"He won't." Severus answered. "This one is different than the one Harry took. All his memories are wiped. He'll remember up to the age he is."

That was what Draco was afraid of. His happy memories wasn't going to be so good. They all believed he killed as a child.

"I'll talk to the Cullens." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"I guess this means he comes with us." Draco said with a frown. He could see it now. They would all wake up dead.

Severus reached down and picked him up.

"This is a nightmare." Draco muttered looking over at Blaise. "I thought Harry was bad enough."

"Look how that turned out." Blaise said with a smile.

"Harry is different." Draco said.

"How?" Blaise asked.

"He is mine." Draco answered.

"Trust me Draco." Blaise said reaching for the port key. "We all know that."

Draco grabbed the port key. He felt a hard pull on his navel before landing up in the kitchen.

"He just moved." Severus whispered.

Narcissa nodded. "We'll put him in one of the guest rooms."

Draco followed them up. Severus just had managed to get him in the bed when the bright red eyes sprung open.

"Oh." Hermione whispered behind him.

"See what I mean?" Draco whispered.

"Who are you?" The young boy directed his question to Severus.

"Severus Snape." He answered. "And you are?"

"Thomas Riddle." He answered. "You may call me Tom if you wish."

Tom turned to Draco. "And you?"

"Draco Malfoy." He answered with a half smile.

"And where am I?" He asked.

"As of now, you are in America." Narcissa answered.

"How did that happen?" He asked surprised.

"You have been sick." Hermione said

"I have?" He asked.

"Very sick." Draco remarked.

"I am home!" Harry yelled bouncing into the room.

Draco turned to glare at his father. Harry was the last person the boy needed to see.

"Who are you?" Tom asked,

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I asked you first." Tom said.

"That don't mean I'll answer it." Harry informed him.

"This is Tom." Draco said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tom this is Harry."

"Harry." Tom said looking him over.

"He has been sick." Hermione said looking down at Harry.

"Are you sick now?" Harry asked.

"I don't feel sick." He answered.

Harry eased his way from under Draco's hand. He wanted to ask why his eyes was red but that would be rude. "My friend Edward is coming today. You can play with us if you wish. He can growl very nicely."

"I bet so." Lucius remarked.

"Why don't we let Tom rest." Narcissa said with a smile.

"He don't look sleepy." Harry said. "Are you sleepy?"

Tom shook his head.

"Good we can to something." Harry smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"Me?" Tom answered.

Harry nodded. "I usually get in trouble when I pick."

"Go get a game." Narcissa said. "He needs his rest even if he feels good."

Draco smiled noticing every mirror in the room had disappeared. She didn't want him to see himself. That was smart.

"I'll watch them." Blaise said with a grin. "He needs to loosen up a bit."

Draco had always thought that. "Harry."

"I know. Behave." He said looking at Draco.

Draco gave a nod.

Hermione squealed. "I have a date. Very soon."

Draco watched her take off before trailing after his parents.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Journee


	12. Time with Harry and Tom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

warnings: nope, still not

Dear readers,

First of all I want to thank you. You guys are the greatest. You really are. I give hugs to you all. Now, I'll be the first to admit that this story has not went with the story line in my mind. It does keep me on my toes.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter twelve: Harry and Tom

"I think you are cheating." Harry said picking up his cards.

"I think your a sore loser is what I think." Tom said throwing his cards at Harry.

"Boys!" Lucius warned for the door.

"Is he always that scary?" Tom whispered.

Harry had to think on that. "He likes to stick me to chairs sometimes."

"With glue?" Tom asked looking toward the door.

"He don't need no glue." Harry explained.

"How does he keep you in the chair?" Tom asked.

"Same way he keeps me in the corner." Harry explained.

"How?" Tom asked.

"He just says some words and there I am." Harry explained.

"What does he say?" Tom asked.

"I have never listened to him." Harry fixed the cards in the box. "I did hear something at lunch about you."

"What about me?" Tom asked.

"I'm not suppose to say." Harry said with a smirk.

"I'll make you tell me." Tom warned.

"No you won't or he'll stick you do a chair." Harry warned.

"I can do things other kids can't do." Tom said with a smile.

"So can I." Harry whispered. "I can turn into a lion. A little lion most likely now, but one just the same."

"Cannot." Tom said.

"Do you want to see?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You have to prove it." Tom said. "Then I'll tell you something I can do."

"Very well. Just a minute cause I'm not suppose to be doing it." Harry said closing his eyes. He thought hard about being a lion.

"Stop!" Tom called out.

"What?" Harry asked hearing a small growl.

"Change back." Tom instructed.

Harry opened his eyes feeling his body gave a slight twitch.

"How you do that." Tom asked.

"I hadn't done it yet." Harry said confused.

"Yes, you did." Tom said pointing at him. "You was a solid silver lion. Beautiful, but scary."

"Silver?" Harry said with a pout. He wasn't a solid silver before.

"Thats much better than what I can do." Tom said with a smile.

"All you have to do is think really hard." Harry explained. "What can you do?"

"I can talk to snakes." He said.

"So can I." Harry smiled.

"Move things with my hands." Tom said.

"Me too." Harry replied.

"How?" Tom asked. "None of the other kids could do it."

"Muggles then." Harry said with a nod.

"Whats a muggle?" Tom asked.

"Somebody who don't do magic." Harry told him.

"Magic?" Tom asked.

"You are a wizard." Harry said making a face.

"Am not." Tom said.

"You are to so." Harry called back.

"No I am not." Tom repeated.

"I am right." Harry said with a nod.

"No you are not." Tom pointed out.

"I'm a Malfoy." Harry said lifting his chin.

"So?" Tom asked.

"We are always right." Harry said with a grin. "My grandfather told me so. He is very smart. Even more than Draco and Hermione put together. He told me that to."

"So? who is your grandfather?" Tom asked.

"The scary one that likes to stick me to chairs." Harry answered. "I love to watch them disappear. I can not wait to be able to to that. Well, I can to it only I go pop and he goes out in swirls of smoke. Its like they turn into the smoke and disappear. When I disappear it is on accident."

"How?" Tom asked.

"Accidental magic." Harry said.

"How are we doing today?" Severus asked walking in.

"He is the scary one." Harry whispered. "Keep your fingers hid. He told me he'd chop mine right off."

"No." Tom whispered.

Harry nodded.

"No more of that non-sense imp." Severus said reaching into his bag.

"Make a run for it!" Tom yelled out. "He has a knife."

Harry screamed. He just knew that someday he really would chop off his fingers.

Tom pulled him out the door. "Which way?"

"Whats wrong?" Lucius asked coming down the hall.

"He is going to chop off our fingers." Tom said pointing to the door.

"He will not chop off your fingers." Lucius assured him.

Severus walked to the hall. "I think the little imp has been telling him horror stories."

"He did not." Tom said looking at Severus. "He is a Malfoy and they are always right."

"Oh, please." Severus looked down at the little Dark Lord.

"You won't let him will you?" Harry asked looking up at Lucius.

"Of course not." Lucius said patting him on the back. "Why don't you go down and wait for your friend to come."

Harry smiled. That was right. Edward was going to come. "Can't Tom come?"

"Thomas has to take a few potions." Lucius explained.

With a nod he took off to wait for Edward. Harry slipped on out side so he could see him coming. That was much better than waiting on the inside for him.

Walking around the house, he once again felt the air pick up. This time he tried to shake the bad feeling that came with it. Looking around he saw this was the same spot he had felt it the last last time.

"Harry." Edward called walking over.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked. "It feels really bad."

Edward shook his head.

"I want to find out what it causing it." Harry said looking around.

"How can you do that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered. He just knew there had to be away to find out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

warnings: none

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter thirteen: Runaway

Harry had been trying to wake Tom up for the better part of the morning. Severus had really fixed Tom up and he looked different. Tom now sported dark brown hair and Harry just knew that those red eyes was gone.

"Leave him be Harry." Hermione said from the door.

Harry turned to her. "Well" Did you you kiss him yet?"

"Harry." She whispered feeling her face blush red.

"You did then?" Harry guessed with a grin.

"Thats personal." She said coming into the room. "Now, why are you trying to wake him up?"

Harry looked back at Tom. "Cause, Severus done come and messed him all up."

"He didn't mess him up Harry." Hermione said looking down at the boy herself.

"He did too." Harry nodded.

"Did he cut them off Harry?" Tom croaked out.

Harry pounced on the bed. "Stick your hands up and lets look."

Tom put both hands in view. "I have them all."

"Toes?" Harry called pulling off the blanket.

"I have them too." Tom said wiggling them.

"I'll go tell them he is up." Hermione called walking out.

"I think that one is a tattle tail." Tom whispered.

Harry nodded his agreement to that. Hermione had turned into one. That was for sure.

"Your eyes!" Harry said remembering them.

"Whats wrong with them?" Tom asked.

Harry looked into a set of eyes that looked green to him. "Nothing." He answered sadly. Severus had really messed him up.

"Do you want to play cards?" Tom asked.

"No." Harry said hearing footsteps.

"Did he stick you to chair?" Tom asked.

"Twice." Harry admitted. Once was yesterday for telling him Severus was going to cut of his fingers. The second time had been before breakfast when Harry told Lucius that he looked like the old squid.

"I brought you something to eat." Narcissa said carrying in a tray.

"Will I be able to get up today?" Tom asked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"He feels fine." Harry answered.

Tom nodded getting up. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to stay in the bed that long. Sick or not.

"Do you remember where we are?" Narcissa asked.

"America." Tom answered looking over the tray she had put on the table.

"Good." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Are you really a witch?" Tom asked.

Harry glared at him. He hadn't supposed to had said anything about magic to Tom.

"Well." Narcissa said turning toward Harry.

"I didn't call you a witch." Harry whispered.

"I mean I know I'm a wizard." Tom said brightly. "So I just guessed that you are a witch."

"How do you know you are a wizard?" Narcissa asked.

Tom finished the tray. "I just do is all."

Harry thought the best thing he could do was cry. Only he couldn't. He couldn't even go running to Draco because he was gone studying potions with Severus. Draco was going to start doing that every week-end.

"Harry, could you give us a few minutes please?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Harry answered deciding the best thing he could do was go to this room. Unless they planned on giving that to Tom. The boy was already wearing some of his clothes. Not many because they was to short on him.

Harry went to the window that looked out over the back yard. Like the sides it also lead off into the woods. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what they was doing. He'd had that on his mind sense Edward had left. Why had they brought Tom here? Then there was the thing with the wind.

Draco had told him the feeling in the was a warning. He was starting to think Tom could be that warning. They could be planning on trading. It was possible. If they did trade. Where would he go? "Wherever Tom was." Harry answered himself.

"Where was he?" Harry asked deciding it would be best to find that out

Harry found himself perched on his bed. Why wouldn't they trade? Tom was smarter, had better manners. Severus didn't call him an imp. They all tried to be very quiet around Tom. They really didn't want Harry around him to much. 'It was always 'don't bother Tom.'

Harry crossed his arms. He'd leave all on his own if they tried that.

"Harry!" Tom called out walking in.

Harry smiled at him before looking up at Narcissa.

"She said I was better." He said happily.

"That is really good." Harry said politely.

"This is your room?" Tom asked looking around.

"Yes." Harry answered. For now it was anyway.

"What does this do?" Tom asked picking up a toy snitch.

"It flies and you try to catch it." Harry answered. "It doesn't go high, so you don't need a broom to catch it."

"A broom?" Tom asked.

"He stills have a lot to learn." Narcissa said gently.

"Is he going back?" Harry asked, "I mean sense he is all better."

"She said it burned down." Tom answered.

"Where was it?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't a good place." Tom answered. "I'm glad I don't have to go back."

Harry felt better knowing that it had burned down. If he couldn't go back, that meant he could go didn't it?

"I'm going to leave you two." Narcissa said stepping out.

Harry walked over and closed his door. Turning back around he felt that feeling wash over him.

"No." He whispered closing his eyes.

Harry landed with a thump. He landed on something hard and solid. Peeking out he found he was right in the middle of the Cullens house.

"Hello!" Harry shouted out.

Not hearing an answer he got up. The smartest thing to do was to stay put. Then again he wasn't known for doing the smartest thing either.

He let himself out of the house and headed for the woods. That time he hadn't even been scared. He had been worried.

Harry ran deeper into the woods.

"What are you doing out here?"

Harry squealed seeing someone come out behind the bushes. "Seth, you are trying to turn me into a ghost!"

"You're lost, aren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Harry admitted.

"Runaway from home?" Seth asked leaning against the tree.

"Maybe." Harry repeated thinking that could be what happened. He sure wasn't scared enough or worried enough to up and disappear.

"I bet they are looking for you." Seth said.

Harry bet they wasn't either, "It don't matter, I don't know how to get back." Besides that if they wanted him, they would have to come find him.

"I can get you back." Seth said with a smile.

"I'm not going." Harry said feeling that wind pick up.

"No?" Seth asked.

"No." Harry answered knowing this time, Seth felt it too.

"We need to move from this area." Seth whispered.

Nodding Harry agreed with him. Taking Seth's hand he saw a wolf over by a tree. Taking a closer look, the wolf seemed to be grinning at him, or it wanted to eat him one.

"He is okay." Seth said glancing over at it. "There is another one close by as well, so if you see it, don't worry about it."

Harry nodded.

"Think of them as your guardians." He smiled. "They will protect you."

"From what is in the air?" Harry finally asked.

"You feel it?" Seth asked surprised.

Harry saw the wolf even looked back at him. How strange. That made him think of Remus. He remembered him. Bits and pieces. He remembered he was a werewolf. These people wasn't werewolves. At least he didn't think so.

It wasn't long until Harry spotted other wolves as well. They was trying to hide, but they had circled them.

Harry smiled. He needed to runaway more often. Even if it was by accident.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Journee


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

warnings: None

Dear Readers,

After reading over this story, it is taking everything in my power not to do a re-write. The story isn't going like I had planned, but it is keeping me on my toes. I have decided to give Hermione and Jacob their own story "I haven't forgotten them" I'll start it as soon as I finish Wizard Winds.

Now for some answers. Tom will move in with the Cullens. And I do have a plan. Not the same one I had starting this, but I do have one. There will be more de-ageing. I won't bore you with showing anymore, but there will be surprises that pop up. After all Harry needs friends. Harry and these friends will start Hogwarts. So anyone out there who has someone in mind that could be de-aged let me know. They will appear in Mischief Magic Mayhem.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter fourteen:

"Do you still feel that feeling?" Seth asked.

"No." Harry answered shaking his head. He hadn't felt it, but they had been walking forever now, "Where are we going?"

"They are waiting for us to bring you home." Seth answered.

"Us?" Harry asked "How did they know I was with you?"

Seth smiled. "They are very smart."

Harry nodded his agreement. Right now he was just very tired. He also was starting to get sleepy which meant he was going to start getting cranky.

"Look!" Seth said pointing through the trees.

Harry looking in the direction he was pointing. He could make out Draco's blonde head.

Grinning he took off.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked lifting him up.

"I popped away." Harry whispered.

"I know that." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled waving at Seth.

"But, why did you pop away?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't scared." Harry said with a shrug.

"How was you feeling then?" Draco asked.

"Don't want to tell you." Harry asked glad to be carried the rest of the way.

"You need to." Draco remarked.

"They are my feelings." Harry explained, "And I don't want to share."

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

Smiling Harry nodded.

"Did Tom hurt you?" Draco asked.

"Tom hadn't been here long enough to do nothing yet." Harry said closing his eyes. "You still haven't learned anything have you?"

"Something had to have happened." Draco said starting back to the house. He was starting to believe that when it came to Harry, he was never going to learn.

Harry let out a sigh. "I kind of thought maybe you wanted to give me away now that you had Tom."

"Thats just silly." Draco whispered.

"Really?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Your mine remember?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded not bothering to open his eyes.

"Maybe I should get you a babysitter for Saturdays." Draco remarked.

Harry popped his eyes open on that, "A babysitter? For me? I'm not a baby."

"A bodyguard then." Draco suggested.

"A bodyguard?" Harry asked letting his eyes close once more.

The more Draco thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He'd just have to pick the right person, someone that would keep Harry busy. Someone Harry liked and would listen to.

Draco walked in the house and handed a sleeping Harry over to his mother.

"Is he okay?" Tom asked wide eyed.

"He is fine." Draco said looking down at the boy. All traces of the Dark Lord was now gone. They was even sure Dumbledore wouldn't know the child if he was to see him.

"Did you know that I might get a new family?" Tom asked.

"Really?" Draco asked knowing that his mother had been talking about it with the Cullens. They had a day planned for them to come over to meet him.

"Harry's grandfather said they was vampires." Tom remarked.

"Harry's grandfather?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Tom nodded. "Is he your grandfather too?"

"Why don't you go ask him that?" Draco asked with a smile.

"He still scares me." Tom admitted.

"Scares you?" Draco asked surprised.

"Harry says he sticks him to things, like chairs and corners." Tom whispered.

"I see." Draco said with a nod.

"I don't want to be stuck to anything." Tom said frowning. "It doesn't sound like fun."

"It isn't." Draco answered. "That is the reason for it."

"He sticks you too?" Tom asked.

"He use to." Draco said. "It is called a time out."

"Time out?" Tom asked.

Draco nodded. "It makes him stop and think about something he does wrong."

"Does it work?" Tom asked.

"Would you like to try and see?" Draco asked.

"No!" Tom stated with a look of horror.

Draco shook his head wondering how the child before him ever became the scary Dark Lord. Maybe his mother wasn't so far off about de-ageing Bella. Now Bella he could see as a very scary child. He could help but wonder if a young Bella would be drawn to Tom as she was now. For some reason he thought that she would.

"What are you telling that child?" Narcissa asked walking in.

"Nothing." Draco answered watching as she smoothed Tom's hair in place.

"I'll go check on Harry." Tom said turning around.

"Very well." Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco watched him go before turning to his mother. "You'd like to keep him."

"He is turning into a sweet boy." She answered.

"Do you think he will ever find out?" Draco asked.

"He isn't stuipd." She answered. "And I'm not to sure how he would take it, we are just lucky he doesn't know his full name yet."

Draco nodded. "How are you going to explain the time change?"

"He hasn't asked about that yet." She answered.

"Maybe he is like Harry and doesn't care." Draco pointed out.

"He hasn't figured it out yet." She said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe." Draco said watching Severus come in.

"Found the little imp?" He asked.

"Father tracked him and those wolves of Hermiones went and got him." Draco answered.

"He's sleeping." Narcissa informed him.

"Which isn't such a bad idea." Draco said with a yawn.

"Have the Cullens decided anything?" Severus asked.

"They have." Narcissa nodded.

"And?" Draco asked.

"They have agreed to take him." She said with a smile. "Lucius has agreed to train him with Harry. So they will share lessons on a daily base."

"And I'll find a babysitter for Saturdays." Draco agreed. "I have someone in mind."

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"Seth." Draco answered with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Dear Readers, So sorry about that guys! Really sorry. It will be about a week before I get to update. If I can before then, I will.

Sorry its so short, But I wanted to go ahead and put it up.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"She is evil I tell you." Tom remarked coming into the kitchen.

Harry looked around the corner at him. "Who?" He asked surprised at seeing Tom back so soon. He was suppose to spend all day with the Cullens. He had been gone a few hours at the most.

"That girlfriend of his." Tom answered looking around to make sure none of the adults could hear him.

"That don't tell me who." Harry whispered.

"The muggle one." Tom answered.

"What muggle one?" Harry asked. The only ones he had met had been the vampires.

"The evil one." Tom whispered. "You won't like her Harry."

"Whats her name?" Harry asked.

"Bella." Tom answered making a face.

"Edwards girlfriend?" Harry asked trying to remember if he had met her the night he stayed. He didn't remember much more than sleeping on Rose, but he didn't think Bella was there.

"Yes." Tom muttered. "The evil one."

"Why is she evil?" Harry asked.

"I don't like her." Tom answered.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I just don't is why not." Tom answered.

"Is it because she is a muggle?" Harry asked.

"No, shes just a stuipd one." Tom pointed out.

Harry grinned. "Why is she a stupid muggle?"

"Just because she is." Tom remarked stomping off.

Harry went to find Narcissa. He found her outside by the door talking to Esme. Both seemed very happy.

"How are you?" Esme asked giving him a hug.

"Fine." Harry answered with a smile. He didn't understand, they seemed happy. Tom must hadn't said anything to them.

"Thats good." Esme smiled down at him.

"They wanted to know, if you would like, to go over with Tom ,when he goes tomorrow." Narcissa said.

"Yes, I would." Harry agreed happily.

"Why don't you go check on Tom?" Narcissa asked.

"Okay." Harry agreed taking back off.

Harry found Tom in the corner of his room still steaming. "I'm coming with you tomorrow." He said walking over to him.

"Good, then you can see what I mean." Tom whispered.

"What did she do?" Harry asked easing down beside him.

"You'll see." Tom warned.

"Was she mean to you?" Harry asked.

"No." Tom answered.

"So, she didn't hit you?" Harry asked.

"No." Tom answered.

"Did she make fun of you?" Harry asked.

"No." Tom answered.

"Did she say something bad to you?" Harry asked.

"She told me I was a cute little thing." Tom murmured.

"Thats it?" Harry asked confused.

"I am not cute nor am I little." Tom reminded him.

"Right." Harry agreed with a nod. Maybe tomorrow he would get some answers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning: none

Dear readers,

Sorry guys, I've had the flu. Now, I'm trying to wrap my mind back around these stories. Sorry again, for the long wait.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter sixteen:

"See?" Tom whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. So far, he hadn't saw why Tom wouldn't like Bella. She was really sweet, and kinda funny. Still, Tom was his friend and he had to stand with him. After all, wasn't that what friends did?

"Why don't we like her again?" Harry asked watching Bella put her arms around Edward. She seemed very happy.

"She is evil." Tom reminded him.

"Oh, right." Harry murmured not seeing it at all.

"I have a plan." Tom said with a smirk.

Harry glanced up at Tom. "What kind of plan?"

Tom pulled a wand out of the waist band of his jeans.

Harry knew his mouth was hanging open. He knew who the wand belonged to, and he had a good feeling, when Draco found his wand missing, Tom was going to be stuck to a chair, for a very long time.

"What do I do with it?" Tom asked.

Harry glared at him. Tom wasn't the only one who was going to be stuck to a chair.

"What do I say?" Tom asked.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I want her to disappear." Tom informed him.

"You can't do that." Harry said knowing very well Tom could do that. It was very easy to do that. Lucius had taught him how to do all kinds of things.

"Can to." Tom announced pointing the wand at Bella.

"Don't." Harry whispered.

"Go away." Tom said with a swish of the wand.

"Thats not a spell." Harry informed him. He knew for a fact that wasn't a spell.

Tom smirked. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Harry turned back to where Bella had attached herself to Edward. Only thing was, Bella was no where in sight. "Where is she?"

"Don't know, don't care." Tom said sticking the wand back into his waist band.

Harry watched most of the Cullens go into panic. All but Rosie, she was his all time favorite. She sat back in a chair doing her nails, pretending nothing happened.

And then there was Alice, who like the rest of the Cullens was now peering over at them.

"I think they know." Tom whispered.

"You think?" Harry asked looking at the unhappy faces.

"Do that baby thing you do so good." Tom whispered.

"What thing?" Harry asked.

"Pouting and crying." Tom answered.

"I don't do that." Harry remarked surprised.

"You mean, that isn't an act?" Tom asked amused.

"Boys?" Esme said walking over slowly.

"Now would be the time." Tom whispered.

"Could either one of you, tell us where Bella went?" She asked softly.

"Accidental Magic?" Harry offered.

"She isn't a witch." Esme reminded him.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked rubbing the side of his nose.

"I didn't know I was a wizard." Tom nodded in agreement.

Harry decided now was a good time to turn Malfoy on them. Or at least try. Spells wasn't the only thing Draco had taught him. He stood facing Esme, hoping what he wanted to say, didn't sound to stupid. He just wasn't as good as Draco, nor did he understand half the words Draco used.

"Where did you send her?" Esme asked.

"Tom and I had nothing to do with Bella." Harry informed her putting his hands behind his back.

"We need to know how to get her back." Esme said looking down at Harry. "Would you rather we had Lucius to help?"

"I would do that." Harry agreed pretending to think on that.

"Really?" Esme asked.

"We would offer our help," Harry said with a smile, "Only, it is beyond our magic."

"There is nobody better than Mr. Malfoy." Tom assured her.

Harry smiled for her. "I'm sure she is just fine."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Not really." Harry answered honestly. That was the truth. He had no clue where she was.

"Did you make her disappear?" Edward asked coming over himself.

"No." Harry answered feeling the need to disappear himself fall over him. A houseful of angry vampires, that wanted his blood.

Hearing a loud crash, Harry had a good feeling Bella had returned.

"There is the wayward girl." Tom said making a face.

Harry saw Bella in the middle of the floor. Her face had a look of surprise.

"What happened to me?" Bella questioned.

Harry watched them turn back to them. They wanted answers. Answers he couldn't give them. Answers he knew Tom couldn't give as well. Strange as it was, Tom wasn't the one being questioned.

"I wish for my grandfather to be called now." Harry said slowly. Lucius would be his best defense. Lucius would defend him even if Harry had did it.

"We just want to know what happened." Esme said with a slight smile.

"Maybe, he could explain that to you then." Harry answered, wondering if Esme knew, she just declared war.

"Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"Why do you wish for him to come?" Tom asked looking over at him.

Harry smiled at Tom. Tom was still a little afraid of him. "I wish to go home now, so it does not matter, which one of them comes." He looked back up at Esme, "As long as one comes, now!"

"I can take him." Rosalie volunteered.

Harry shook his head. "They require answers. Answers, that I cannot give them. He would be the one who could trace it."

"They are afraid of him." Tom whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked surprised. "He'll not stick them to chairs."

"You know he don't like them." Tom whispered.

"He don't trust them." Harry whispered back. And that was the truth.

Tom jerked on his arm. "If he comes, and if he thinks they are saying you did that, when we know you didn't."

"He can prove it." Harry said with a smile.

"He will get mad." Tom whispered.

Harry stopped and thought of that. Would Lucius be mad? Most likely, Tom was afraid it would be traced back to him. Which it would. The Cullens was afraid of what? That Lucius wouldn't let him come back? Draco wouldn't even let him come back. They wouldn't have to worry about Lucius about that. As of now, Harry had no intentions of ever walking back into this house. He would not stay where he was accused of doing something he didn't do.

"So, you can't make people disappear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I can." Harry answered with a smile. "I can turn you pink, if you wish. There are many things I can do."

"But, you didn't make her disappear?" Esme asked.

"I would need a wand for that." Harry informed her.

"He didn't do it." Edward announced.

"No, he didn't." Harry agreed.

"I'd like to see that again." Rosalie said walking over.

Tom smirked. "So would I."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, I wish to go home."

"We'll take you." Esme offered.

Harry heard a loud pop. Knowing that sound, he smiled. Hearing Tom moan, Harry had a good feeling just who it was that showed up.

"Poppa!" Harry called out happily. Lucius didn't even show surprise over that name. Which surprised him somewhat. Harry had never called him that before.

Lucius straighten taking a good look around the room. Harry went right to him. "Bella disappeared, for a few minutes and they think I did it."

"We just want to know what happened to her." Esme said walking up to him.

"And why she came back." Rosalie said.

"Rose." Esme warned.

Harry watched Lucius pull his wand and noted only two jumped. He loved watching Lucius work. It was the look that settled on his face, that got him. His grandfather was amused.

"It wasn't the boys." Lucius announced. "If, it had of been Harry, then I can most assure you, the girl wouldn't be back."

Harry smiled brightly. "I don't make mistakes like that." That really wasn't the truth of it. Things he tried to disappear had a habit of blowing up. That was what Lucius was talking about. Harry would had blew Bella sky high.

"Then how?" Esme asked.

"You have a witch in the house." He answered.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"It was wish magic, much like accidental magic." He answered.

Harry really wanted to say 'I told you so.'

"Me?" Rosalie asked surprised. "Because, we all know I don't like the girl."

Lucius gave a slight nod. "Now, if you will excuse us, I have need to speak with the boys. Harry will return with me."

Harry knew what this was over. Someone had found a wand missing. Tom must had figured the same thing. He handed it over without Lucius even asking. Harry pretended to look shocked.

"Harry." Esme said softly.

"Yes?" Harry questioned.

"You'll come back to see us, want you?" She asked.

Harry smiled. Most likely he would. If Tom lived with them, he wouldn't have much choice.

Lucius lifted him up. "Narcissa will be by to answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you." Esme smiled.

Harry grinned. He loved disappearing in a swirl of blue smoke. Even with the swirl of the blue, Esme, for some reason, looked pink. He closed his eyes tight. Now, that he had done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What do you think you happened over the missing wand?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Dear Readers,

This one is short. I had wrote this chapter, and the last, while I had the flu. I think that is where the pink came from. Fever tends to make me a little loopy.

Anyway, this chapter goes with the last. I don't know why, I wrote it as a separate chapter.

I'll blame that one the fever, which by the way, is really bad with this flu.

So, wash your hands often.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You left me in a room full of pink vampires." Tom stated.

Harry smiled. He hadn't known he had turned them all pink. He had just hoped for Esme.

The look on Tom's face told all. They hadn't been pleased about it. He could just see Edward running around all pink.

Narcissa had gone to put them back. That worried him....a little.

"How long do I have to set here?" Tom asked with a frown.

"Until Draco lets you up." Harry announced, wondering what Draco will say when he finds out. Draco wasn't as forgiving about some things like Lucius was.

"How come you aren't stuck?" Tom asked.

"I didn't steal the wand." Harry answered.

"Shut it." Tom murmured.

Harry grinned. "Why don't you get up and make me?"

"Not funny." Tom muttered.

"Is to." Harry whispered.

"It is not funny." Tom remarked.

Harry watched Draco walk into the room. Draco still wasn't very happy.

"I didn't do it." Harry pointed out.

"You said as much." Draco reminded him.

That was true. That was the first thing he had told Draco upon arriving.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco answered.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"Did he take the wand?" Draco asked.

"No." Tom answered.

"Why should I punish him then?" Draco asked.

Harry wanted to stick his tongue out. He'd have to wait to do that.

"How did Rose wish her away?" Tom asked.

Draco smiled. "Rose wasn't the only one who wanted her gone, now was she?"

"Well." Tom whispered studying the floor.

"When will Tom be moving in with them?" Harry asked.

"When we know for sure it will work." Draco answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Just that." Draco answered.

Harry watched Tom smile. Tom didn't want to live with them. Harry was about sure of that.

"What if it don't work?" Tom asked.

"I think it will." Draco answered.

Harry looked at Tom wondering if that was why he really took the wand. Was he trying to scare the Cullens off. "Tom says Bella is evil."

"Bella is a muggle." Draco said.

"Like I said." Tom nodded. "She is evil."

"That does not make her evil." Harry finally announced.

"Does so." Tom said.

"Does not." Harry glared at him.

"Stop it now!" Draco demanded.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out.

"Now, he goes and does it." Tom whispered.

"Now," Draco nodded. "I have news. The two of you will have company."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Bella." Draco answered.

"We don't like her." Tom reminded him.

"A different Bella." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Call her something besides Bella then." Tom demanded.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Is she a witch?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Who is she?" Harry asked once more.

Draco smiled. "She is my mothers much younger sister."

"Oh." Harry whispered.

Tom snickered. "How much younger?"

"You'll see soon enough." Draco answered eyeing him.

"How soon?" Harry asked.

"What did I say?" Draco asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom whispered.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"He is here." Tom whispered. "That Snape man."

Harry spun around, only to find Tom was indeed right. He stood in the door watching.

"What have you been teaching these boys?" Severus asked walking in.

Tom slightly shook his head. "He has come to chop my toes."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I have just come from the Cullens." Severus drawled out.

Harry inched back to the door.

"And?" Draco asked.

"It seems, Harry turned them pink." Severus informed him.

Tom snickered once more.

Harry found himself moving, and not by his own accord. He didn't stop, until he found himself, in a chair across from Tom.

"I will be back." Draco announced, glancing down at Harry. "That is, when I decide, the best course of action to take."

"What does he mean?" Tom asked.

Harry had a guess. He figured Draco was going to read one of his books. That also meant, they were in trouble.

"Harry?" Tom questioned.

"No more speaking." Draco demanded walking out of the room with Severus.

"Now, that was rude." Tom remarked. "Draco came in here talking to us."

Harry glanced over at Tom. He could still see his mouth work. No words were coming out of it.

Toms face was going from red to a slight purple. A nice color of purple. It was when he noticed that Tom had took to watching the door, Harry turned.

"Oh," Harry whispered looking over some very pink vampires.

"Harry," Narcissa said removing the spell, letting Harry up. "I believe there is something, that you would like to say to them."

Harry hated to say sorry, when he wasn't sorry at all.

"Harry," She warned.

"Sorry," He murmured knowing they all could hear him. Glancing up at Narcissa he noticed her hair seemed to be taking on another color as well. Only it was the same color purple he had thought looked good on Tom.

This really wouldn't go good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Journee


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Warnings: none

Lucius called walking into the room. He stopped in front of his wife and smiled. "It would seem, Harry is still having a problem with his accidental magic."

"One would think." Severus drew out.

"It was an accident." Harry murmured. He hadn't meant to do anything to her. That had just happened.

"Narcissa." Lucius smiled. "A word if you will."

"Of course." She answered.

Harry couldn't bring himself to even look her way. He knew she hadn't realized what had happened yet.

"Now," Severus said lifting Harry's chin . "I believe you were apologizing ."

Harry turned to face to Cullens. "I really am sorry for turning you pink. I didn't mean to turn you that color."

"What color did you want to turn them?" Severus asked.

"I meant to turn Esme pink, but not the rest of them." Harry informed him.

"Very well." Severus nodded.

Harry wished everyone would just stop looking at him.

"Harry." Draco called from the doorway.

"What?" Harry asked hateful.

"I wish to speak with you." He said.

"You are aren't you?" Harry remarked.

"In private." Draco said holding the door open.

Harry didn't like the way Draco watched him. It gave him a sinking feeling.

"Now." Draco warned.

Harry took a deep breath. He would be fine until Draco started to count. Then he would have until Draco got to five.

"I would think." Draco announced, "That you have gotten yourself in enough trouble. Do you wish to add to that?"

"No." Harry answered noticing Draco moving toward him. "Your just not being fair."

"Oh? How so?" Draco asked.

"Turning her pink isn't as bad as Tom stealing your wand." Harry answered feeling Tom's foot connect with his leg.

"Turning her pink?" Draco asked.

"It would seem the rest were accidents." Severus informed him.

"Accidents?" Draco asked releasing Tom from the chair.

Harry watched as Severus along with the Cullens took their leave. Esme had her arm around Tom, leading him out. "Aren't you going to say anything to Tom?"

"I'm leaving him to his parents." Draco answered.

Harry crossed his arms. "That is hardly fair!"

"It is very fair." Draco answered.

"No it isn't. What are they going to do to him?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you concerned about what I'm going to do to you?" Draco asked.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, what I planned on doing was leave it as a warning." Draco answered.

"You were?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco nodded. "That was my plan until you didn't not to obey me."

"I was waiting on you to count." Harry informed him.

"And your that, you are grounded." Draco informed him.

"Grounded?" Harry asked.

"Unless you would rather I spank you." Draco remarked with a smirk.

Harry shook his head.

"I thought not." Draco remarked.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Until they return to normal." Draco answered.

"Oh, okay." Harry murmured.

"There is one more thing." Draco said making sure he had eye contact.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When I tell you do to something, do it. I'll not count in front of people. You have a few things to learn when it comes to being a Malfoy. The behavior you showed in front of them, isn't one of those."

"Sorry." Harry murmured.

"We will speak of this later, as for now, you may return to your room." Draco remarked.

"Are you mad at me?' Harry asked.

"I'm not mad. If I had been mad, you would had got the spanking." Draco said thoughtfully. Plus the book he had read spoke highly of grounding. It would give the child think to think about his or her actions.

"I'll go to my room now." Harry said with a pout.

"You do that." Draco nodded.

Harry walked through the door. The Cullens along with Severus must had been waiting.

"Well?" Tom asked coming from behind Emmet.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't hear what he said to you." Tom answered.

"I'm in a lot of trouble." Harry said seriously.

"Harry." Draco warned softly.

"Yes sir." Harry said walking up the staircase. He walked slowly to his room. Up on entering, he found all his toys had been removed. That seemed hardly far. His books had been left. So had a puzzle or two.

Something told him, that he could very well be here for awhile.

"Bloody Blonde." Harry murmured crossing his arms.

Two days went by, before Tom had been aloud in to visit. Tom had suffered the same outcome.

Tom had spent his time with them. His adoption had came through, so Thomas now carried the Cullen name.

"Are they good to you?" Harry asked.

"Very much so." Thomas nodded. "It went better than I thought it would."

"Are they still pink?" Harry asked.

"Jasper, Emmet and Edward are back to normal. Alice just has pink hair, and Rosie has pink legs."

He answered with a sight grin. "The muggle wasn't turned."

"This is your fault." Harry said looking out the window.

"I didn't turn them pink." Thomas reminded him.

Harry glared over at Tom. "This is all your fault. And I am not speaking to you."

"You most certainly are." Tom informed him.

"I am not." Harry retorted.

"Your mouth seems to be working." Tom whispered amused.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Your words are directed at me, so that means you are talking to me." Tom informed him with a grin.

"I don't like this grounding." Harry muttered. In fact he hated it.

"I don't think we are suppose to." Tom smiled.

"You don't seem to mind it." Harry remarked walking over to the window. Then again, Thomas had been aloud to visit, so the changes were, his grounding had been ended.

"Who is that?" Tom whispered pulling him away from the window.

Harry jerked loose. "How would I know? You didn't let me see."

"A girl." Tom whispered.

"Bella." Harry answered. They had told them she would be coming. "Maybe she will be your girlfriend."

"I think not." Tom remarked.

"I think she will." Harry grinned. He loved to watch his face turn nice and red.

"I will hex you." Tom warned.

"You don't know how." Harry smirked.

"Boys!" Lucius called from the door.

Harry jumped. He had not heard him open the door.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Tom asked sweetly.

"Suck up." Harry whispered.

"There is someone that we'd like for the two of you to meet." He said looking from one small happy face to another more unhappy one.

"It is her." Harry called out running by him. He did however manage to stop at the top of the staircase.

"Harry, darling." Narcissa called up sweetly.

Harry avoided looking at his grandmother. Her normal color had returned. She had been less than pleased about her color. It had been easily fixed, sense it had been nothing more than accidental magic.

The pink had been his downfall with Draco. Until the Cullens returned to there normal appearance, he had to stay in his room.

The Cullens were to his knowledge, still pink.

"I'm Bella." A small voice chirped.

Harry followed the voice to a small blond haired girl.

"I'm Harry." He remarked trying to decide if to go down or not.

Bella took a step forward. "I have heard about you. You are Dracos'. The boy behind you would be Thomas. Thomas Cullen"

Harry glanced back at Tom. He hadn't even heard him come up behind him.

"Shes coming." Tom whispered.

Harry turned in time to see her start coming up the steps. What in the world did they think they would do with a girl?

"I wonder if she bites." Tom whispered.

"Huh?" Harry asked hoping not.

"There was a girl at my old school that reminds of her." Thomas answered. "And she was a biter."

Bella came to a stop in front of Harry. "Did you know that I am your great aunt Bella?"

"Bet she is." Tom warned.

"Bet I'm what?" Bella asked looking at Tom.

"He thinks you will be really good at magic." Harry said smiling. He was willing to bet that she was a biter as well.

Bella grinned proudly. "Of course I am."

"Are you going to live here?" Tom asked.

"Most of the time." Bella answered.

"Where will you the rest of the time?" Harry asked.

"I'll be staying with my guardian." Bella answered.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Severus Snape." She answered.

Harry looked over her fingers.

"Did he let you keep your toes?" Tom asked doing the same thing.

"What would he want with my toes?" Bella asked.

"He'll chop them off." Tom warned.

Harry nodded his head. "He told me he would chop them right off."

Bella looked horrified. "Why would he want to do something like that?"

"Potions." They answered together.

"He does do a lot of those." Bella whispered. "We have been staying at Hogwarts."

"I remember that place." Harry nodded. "Did you see the ghosts?"

Bella nodded. "We get to go to school there next fall, all three of us."

"What is this place?" Thomas asked.

"It is a school where you learn to do magic." Harry informed him with a grin.

"The headmaster is named Dumbledore." Bella said with a smile.

Harry could feel his face go a bright red. He remembered him too. The last time he had saw him, he had hid under the bed thinking the man had really been Father Christmas. That had been embarrassing. Really, really embarrassing.

"Wonderful." Narcissa said brightly. "I knew the three of you would be good for each other. Also, I just heard from Esme. It seems everything has finally gone back to normal, for all of them."

"Good." Harry said feeling much more better.

"Oh, boys." Bella said with a bright smile.

"Huh?" Harry asked watching her smile turn into a big grin.

Tom moaned.

"What shall the three of us do now?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Harry answered.

"Why don't the two of you take her and show her around." Narcissa smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Lucius agreed behind them. "You could start by showing her the gardens."

"Gardens?" Harry asked. Why would they want to see the gardens.

"As you wish." Tom agreed.

"Suck up." Harry murmured once more heading down the steps.

"And remember I'm the boss." Bella informed them.

"You are not." Harry remarked.

"Yes, I am." Bella stopped and looked at him.

"Of course I am. I'm your great aunt." Bella reminded him.

"So?" Harry asked.

"And I'm older than you." Bella said proudly.

"That doesn't mean you are smarter." Harry announced.

"But it does." Bella returned.

"Children." Lucius called coming down the steps behind them.

"He is the boss." Tom remarked with smirk.

"Don't ever forget that." Lucius said going by them.

"Lets just go." Harry said pulling them both toward the door.

"I can show you some spells." Bella grinned.

Harry opened the door. "You'll need a wand for those."

Bella smirked. "Who said I didn't have one? I mean really, I have been at a school Harry. A school that teaches magic. Do you really think I couldn't find one or two laying around?"

Harry turned to her surprised. "Tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I'll tell you I didn't." She smiled walking outside. "But, that don't mean I didn't either."

"Oh brother." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think I just might like this girl" Tom smiled.

"Right." Harry muttered.

Journee


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: none

Dear readers,

Wizard Winds and Rescue will be updated soon. I'll try to have them out before Christmas. I haven't forgot them. I have been working on Forget Me Not. Which is the side story with Jacob and Hermione.

Journee

"What would you like to learn first?" Bella asked moving in behind a group of trees.

"Where is Draco?" Tom asked.

"School." Harry answered knowing they would be safe until he came home. Lucius stayed out of the way unless screaming was involved. Narcissa however would pop in to check on them.

"I don't want to be stuck to no more of those chairs." Tom informed them.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"Do you know a spell to get rid of muggles?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I'd like for her to disappear." Tom announced. "Rosie managed to do it by wishing."

"You would need a wand." Bella said thoughtfully.

"I don't have one of those." Tom said crossing his arms.

"He stole Dracos." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I have one he can use." She said with a smile.

Harry shook his head. This wasn't going to go so good. Now he would have to tell on them, and that wouldn't go so good.

"Do you have the wand with you?" Tom asked.

"I have them packed." She smiled.

That made Harry feel some better. It could be that she was no more than a lier. He was almost willing to bet she didn't have a wand.

"How are we going to practice spells then?" Tom asked.

"Harry will teach us." Bella answered sweetly.

"Me?" Harry asked surprised. "I don't have a wand."

"You don't need one." Bella said brightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Did you have a wand when you turned those people pink?" Bella asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"I heard Severus and Lucius talking about that. They said you would have to be a very powerful wizard Harry. Lucius said a lot of this accidental magic of yours, well, isn't so accidental." Bella informed him with a grin.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"How should I know?" Bella asked.

"You seem to know everything." Tom pointed out.

"I do know a lot." Bella nodded.

"Of course you do." Harry murmured.

"Can you make a muggle disappear?" Tom asked.

"Where do you want to send her?" Harry asked.

"I just want her gone." Tom remarked. "I don't like her."

"So she is mean?" Bella asked.

"No." Harry answered that. He liked Bella really.

"What is wrong with her?" Bella asked.

"She is a muggle." Tom explained.

"Her name is Bella." Harry whispered.

"I would like to meet this muggle." Bella grinned.

"You did that on purpose." Tom said hateful looking at Harry.

"Boys!" Bella stated putting her hands on her hips. "I think we have forgot why we came out here."

"Which was?" Tom asked glaring at Harry.

"Harry was going to teach us his magic." Bella reminded them.

"How?" Harry asked.

"It is wandless magic." Bella whispered.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "You said you didn't know."

"That was what Lucius called it." Bella answered.

"You said you would show us some spells." Tom pointed out.

Bella smiled. "Tommy, think for a minute, who do you think would know more spells? Me who lives with a potion master or the one that lives with Lucius and Draco?"

Harry felt his face turn red.

"Harry is a tattle tail." Tom whispered.

"I am not." Harry turned away from them.

"He won't share." Tom remarked.

"Yes he will." Bella put her arm around Harry. "Because I'm his aunt and he has to mind me."

"Your crazy." Harry said glaring at her.

"I am not." Bella shook her head.

"You are too." Harry remarked.

"Okay." Bella nodded. "See that rock over there?"

"Which one?" Harry asked glancing around at different rocks.

Bella pointed to the one at the end of the garden. "Try to move it to us, but do it with your mind. Just think really hard."

Harry studied the rock. He could see it coming to them in his mind, only the rock just shook.

"Try harder, you almost have it." Bella whispered.

Harry watched the rock.

"Duck!" Tom yelled watching the rock fly toward them.

Harry hit the ground. Hearing a loud crash he moaned.

Bella patted him on the back. "That was very good. You just got to learn to stop it."

"That was great!" Tom beamed.

"Harry James!" Lucius yelled.

"See." Bella grinned. "Lucius knows how smart you are."

"Use the tears." Tom warned.

"I'm to old to use tears." Harry informed him.

"You wasn't last week." Tom smirked.

"He'll be proud." Bella informed them.

"He'll be stuck to a chair." Tom whispered.

"Why?" Bella asked surprised.

"Harry!" Lucius yelled once more.

"He is hurt!" Bella yelled back.

"Bella!" Harry whispered.

"Trust me." Bella whispered back. "Now close your eyes and play dead."

"I'm not a dog." Harry said trying to get up.

Bella pushed him down and pinched him.

Harry yelled.

"He is alive!" Bella yelled happily.

Tom smiled. "I really like this girl."

Harry pushed himself off the ground. He saw Lucius make his way over to them. He didn't look to happy either.

"Would someone care to explain why we have a rock in the house?" He asked.

"Why do you have a rock in the house?" Bella asked surprised.

"I didn't see one in there before." Tom remarked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I couldn't stop it."

"Next time," Lucius whispered. "Try something smaller."

Harry nodded.

"Think about where you want the object to land." Lucius remarked walking off.

"See." Bella said proudly.

"Try a smaller rock." Tom said trying to find one.

Harry felt the chill start at the base of his spine. He turned facing the woods.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

Bella stood next to Harry. She felt it as well.

"There is something out there." Harry whispered. This wasn't a warning, not like Draco had told him about. This had a different feel to it.

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked.

"Maybe we are being watched." Harry whispered.

"But by who?" Tom asked.

Bella nodded her agreement. "That is what it feels like."

"Why would someone be watching us?" Harry asked.

"What could they want?" Tom asked not feeling anything.

"A number of things." Bella answered.

What ever it was they wanted wasn't good. Harry could feel that as well.

"Who is up for a trip into the woods?" Bella asked.

"Now isn't the time." Harry announced.

"So we wait?" Bella asked.

Harry nodded. For now they would wait. They needed to know what it was they were dealing with.

"How long should we wait?" Tom asked.

"Until the time is right." Harry answered.

"How will we know?" Bella asked.

Harry didn't know how, only that he would know when. His feelings also told him, that it wouldn't be much longer.

Journee


End file.
